Sensual Phase
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: These are going to be one shot lemon stories of is is the 6th story,After giving out her Christmas gifts to her friends for the holiday on December 23 the day before Christmas Eve,Sakura sat by her windowsill as she gazes up at the beautiful night sky as she makes a wish on the star on Christmas Eve to see her beloved Sasuke once again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I have decided to make a bunch of Sasuke and Sakura one-Shot lemon stories here! WOOT! *winks* well here is too all the prevys lovers who want some more lemon action. I'm not sure how many I'm gonna do maybe 50 at the most haha well any ways in the season of Halloween I thought a Red Riding one would be an interesting one. I haven't seen one down. But hey here we go! If anyone has ideas please PM me :3 or you can give an idea threw my reviews.

**Title: ** Little Red and the Big Bad wolf

**Author: **Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M

**Prompt: **Big Bad Wolf

**Summary: **Sasu/Saku. AU She was so delicate as she looked lovely in red, he smirked devilishly"where do you think going little red, what big green eyes you have that drive wolves mad…Just to see that you don't get chased….I think I outta walk with you "Sakura gazed up at the tall dark haired handsome figure as she gulped taking in a deep breath. "I…I really shouldn't be around strangers….I must go have a good day sir"

_**=XXX=**_

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_

.

.

.

_You Sure are Looking Good_

.

.

.

_You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want_

.

.

.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_

.

.

.

_I don't think little Big Girls should_

.

.

.

_Go walking in this Spooky old Woods All._

_**=XXX=**_

_**Little Red and the Big Bad wolf**_

Once upon a time there was a sweet girl. Known as little Red Riding Hood, Hood lived in a small village in Kohona. She was sweet to everyone she came to know and meet and her beauty was beyond compare her flowing pink hair was one thing that made her stand out unlike the other beauties of the village. A letter of her mother falling ill caught her attention hard. As she would pack a basket of goodies, full of medicine, fresh picked red apples and a small bottle of rice wine that she knew her mother loved. Her mother worked hard making medicine for the sick and help healing the wounded. As her mother had a small cottage was she would stay and work and stay at once in a while. Traveling through the forest could be very dangerous. Even a short journey of a mile or so could be perilous, as many dangers threatened travelers. These dangers included wild animals and thieves, and in some areas, the darker denizens of the unnatural world.

Sakura quickly dressed in her best gown, and to protect it from the branches and leaves of the forest, as she would place her favorite red cape and hood that was specially made with love from her mother on her 18th birthday last month. In order to get to the small cottage more quickly, the young pinkette rode her horse hard through the darkening forest. When she passed under a low hanging branch, she scraped her hand badly, as it bled crimson fluid. She wrapped a white handkerchief around the wound to stop the bleeding. As the bleeding stopped, the handkerchief fell from her hand and was left on the ground.

Soon the forest became black with night. An animal, a very large wolf, was attracted to the smell of the blood. The wolf was no ordinary wolf, but a shape shifting Werewolf. He came up to the handkerchief onto the ground. He shifted to human form, and reached down to pick up the blood soaked handkerchief. He lifted it to his face, taking in a long, deep breath, smelling the sweet blood aroma. He would smirk darkly while inhaling the sweet smell of the blood, giving a slight "hm…" to his enjoyment. The smell of her blood was so strong, that it became intoxicating to him. The human turned, his eyes glowed red in the darkness, and sniffed the air. He began to run, following the scent trail that she left behind until he reached her. She was so delicate as she looked lovely in red, he smirked devilishly as he spoke to her in his tempting deep tone "Where do you think going Little Red? What big green eyes you have. They could drive wolves mad! Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I should walk with you "

Sakura gazed up at the tall dark hairy handsome figure. He stood infront of her, on his two feet with his slender frame. His body was exposed to her everywhere except his loin cloth that covered him. All over his body had marking to which she has never seen. His marks had meaning to him, for they were his that defined him as a Werewolf. She gulped heavily, taking in a deep breath, and spoke to her in a bit of nervousness "I-I'm heading to my mother's cottage. She isn't feeling well and I really shouldn't be around strangers, so I must go. Have a good day Sir" Sakura would bow her head to him as she left. Sasuke growled lowly with his eyes still glowing bright red, watching her. He smirked as an idea came to him. He knew were the small cottage would be, so he took a short cut and made his way before her. He arrived at the cottage first before her, so he entered within. He noticed no one was there. The whole cottage was empty, but everything was placed so well: The bed was made in the far corner of the room, the small round table that dinner would be set was clean, the fireplace on the side was cold since it had not been used, all of the pans, dishes, etc. was all cleaned and put away in the small cabinets, everything was just so nicely preserved. However, on the desk beside the set bed, had a small note placed on it that Tsunade left. She mentioned in the note that she wouldn't be back for three days. He stayed dressed in his loin cloth as he sat on the table with his elbows rested. He enlaced his fingers together in his hands as they covered his lips, waiting for his prey.

It wasn't long before Sakura made her way to her mother's cottage. She opened the wooden door as she spoke throughout "Mom, I hope you don't mind but I came to drop off a basket for you. Also, I wanted to see how you were doing." What she saw was cut off of Sasuke, to what she thought. She then light an oil lantern, to light up the cottage, and looked up to see him smirking at her. She gave a bit of a surprised, feared, and confused look all around in her eyes, then asked him nervously "H-How did you find me? How did you get in here? This cottage was locked." She set her basket down on the other side of the table, still on her toes. Sasuke grinned at her deviously and leaned into her, still having the curious look in his own eye as he spoke "Now Now, do not worry my dear, for there will be all night to talk. But if you must know, then I will tell you; I have always been by this cottage thru my travels in the forest, so it wasn't hard to find. Also, the cottage wasn't hard to open." He flicked up his right index finger as a claw came out, continuing to his statement "It wasn't hard to pick neither."

He stood up from the chair and slowly walked around the table. She became a bit skittish and began to back away slowly too. When he stopped in-front of her, he reached behind his back slowly, to which made her more afraid than what she was. She thought that he would pull out a weapon, to kill her and take what belonged to her, but in fact, it wasn't so. He pulled out a red daisy (The flower of **innocence** and **purity, new beginnings **and** I will never tell.) **from his loin cloth. She blushed shyly, but still quite nervous and fearful. He spoke to her in his tone "Relax my dear, I do not wish to harm you, I wish to help you." He walked across the wooden floor of the cottage and got a clay plate. He set the flower in the plate, reached for the two flint rocks beside the fireplace, and struck them together, lighting the flower on fire in the clay plate. Soon the room began to fill up with the flowers sweet, yet intoxicating aroma.

For a few minutes, she was still tense, all nervous and afraid for her life. She staggered across the room and sat down at the foot of the bed, with Sasuke followed beside her. His right arm wrapped around her shoulder gently, murred softly in his throat with Sakura's face becoming flushed. She spoke to him in a bit of shallow but relaxed tone "What big eyes you have.." To which he would reply "Why my dear, better to see you with." Next, she reached up slowly at him with her right hand and strokes his muzzle of a cheek, and spoke to him "What big hands you have.." He grasps her softly with the arm that was wrapped around her, speaking softly infront of her "Better to grasp you wish." Sakura would lean up softly, getting closer and closer to his muzzle, to which she would say "Why a big tongue you have.." To which he would whisper onto her lips "The better to taste you with.." Soon, they both kissed each other deeply. Her tiny human tongue would slide inside of his wolfish mouth, but her tongue was no match for his long yet wide wolf tongue.

As his tongue would slide inside her tiny mouth, devouring her greatly, the aroma of the flower would become stronger, making Sakura's heart race faster, her body burn hotter, and yet her action sexier, as if she had no control of her body no more. Her cheeks would flush darker as she was lost in the pleasure and lust of it all. Her hands would run throughout her furry body, enjoying everything that she was feeling him for. Her hands would soon slide underneath her loincloth and pulled them down, to which she got quite the surprise. She seen his 9" cock staring right infront of her, seeing how much it pulsed and throbbed infront of her, her cheeks became darker than they were. Without no hesitation, she groped his cock with one hand and began to jerk him off. His throat murred louder as her tender lips and her soft tongue would lick up and down his wolfish cock, slurping from time to time. She looked up at him with her green eyes and spoke lustfully "What a big cock you have.." He would moan softly and spoke in a weak but lustful tone himself "Why the better to ravish you with."

Her mind became filled with more lust as the night went on. She then began to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock softly, before she slide his cock inside her tiny mouth and throat. She produced more saliva as she slurped on his cock, her tongue swirling around his cock more, and she used her hands to service him. She used her right hand to fondle his wolfish balls, stimulating his cock more. Sasuke was panting softly like the wolf he was, murring as he spoke "Hmm Sakura my dear, no virgin can suck such a cock like this. You really are talented." Although, throughout the soft panting and loud murring, he gave a sly yet devious grin, since he knew what he was doing to her. Sakura continued trying her best as she took more of him in her human throat, deepthroating his cock, gagging on it too.

He gave a slight gasp and pushes her head down as she felt his cock pulsing in her mouth, releasing his thick hot load of cum. Her throat would drink as much as she could, but some of his cum would drip out both sides of her mouth, running down her cheeks and chin, and drip onto her B-size breasts. Sasuke panted softly as his cock was still raging hard infront of her still, watching Sakura lustfully. He growled softly and still wanted more, for he was curious on what to do next. Sakura would open her mouth widely, like an open gape, and swirled her tongue all around her mouth, to get what she could of his cum. She got most of it from the sides of her mouth as she began to swirl it inside her mouth, lapping it up, playing with it, swishing it around too, for she was addicted to his taste. She soon swallowed his cum, looked up at him and spoke to him in her lustful, yet not pleadful voice "Hmm delicious.." She began to take what cum she had that dripped on her B-size breasts and rubbed it onto her body.

Sasuke gave a surprised, yet excited look at her, to which made his wolfish cock hard again. The scent of the flower continue to loom over the whole bedroom as it still made Sakura lustful still. Sasuke smelt the air as he gave a grin, smelling Sakura a lustful look. Soon Sakura turned her body to him when she laid down, opening her arms to him as she spoke "Sasuke…" Sasuke soon hovered over Sakura and kisses her soft human neck gently. Licking her neck with the flat part of his tongue as his left hand began to take off each article of clothing one by one, or at least to what was left on her body. When he got to her red corset with her white panties, he could see that her white panties were stained, seeing her clit exposed through the stained panties. He gave a lustful grin as his own body lust would overtake. He began to unlace the corset, seeing the leftover cum that she smeared on her body, he laid her body down and lifted her legs up, taking off her stained panties, throwing them aside.

He grinned slyly as his ruby red eyes burned bright to her, kissing down her cum smeared body gently until he got to her clit. He would lick her clit like a dog would lick up water in a bowl. At first, she gasped, since this was new to her, she then grasped his fur on the top of his head as she gave a shallow gasping, then a loud scream yet moan when he began to slide his whole tongue deeply inside her pussy. She moaned loudly and grasps his fur a bit tighter, speaking to her through her loud moans "Yes! Like that! I can feel your large wolf tongue devouring and ravishing my tiny cervix! Taste me! Yes!" Her hips began to straddle onto his muzzle, as if she was riding his tongue. The lust completely overtook her whole body as her hips moved more. A bit of her own saliva ran down the side of her chin, speaking to him in a shallow tone "K-Keep going Sasuke-kun. It feels so good! Your whole tongue is filling me up!" With a few more minutes, Sakura squealed and pushed her hips down, orgasm and cum on his tongue and lips, which it flowed into his mouth. He lapped it up like it was a treat, leaned back and drank every drop that he could drink, he grinned and spoke to her "Delicious my dear."

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. No matter how hard she could fight, she knew that she was gone. She spread open her legs infront of Sasuke, using one hand to grope and play with one of her breasts, pinch one of her nipples by twisting and pulling on it. The other hand would run down to her clit, rubbing her bead with her thumb and using two fingers inside her, moving them like pistons. She moans softly while her green eyes burned at him, speaking to him when she pulled her fingers out "I can't take it any longer. Fuck me! I'm twitching so deep inside that I need it!"

She opened her pussy with two fingers and continued on "Fuck me! Fuck me deep and hard! I want to feel your big large thick meaty wolf cock inside my tight tiny soaking wet pussy! I want it!" Sasuke growled playfully like the wolf he was and pounce on her. He went between her tiny legs and shoved his cock inside her pussy. Her body tensed up with her tiny human legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands grabbed his back with her nails running down them. He growled and bared his fangs while going hard and deep. She moaned loudly, sort of like a screaming moan with every thrust. The headboard of the bed would slam into the wall repeatedly, leaving a bit of a mark on the wall. Their bodies were nowhere matching, for Sasuke was bigger in every way and everything than Sakura was. Sakura would rake her nails over and over on his back. She couldn't speak what she wanted since his whole cock would not only fill up her whole entire pussy, but actually stretch her out a little too.

With what words she could speak, she spoke through her moans "Yes! Rip me! Fuck me! Like that! I love it! More! More!" She moved her hips as much as she could, if she could, since he was fucking her harder and faster. His large wolf head on his cock rampaged into her womb repeatedly, hitting her Gspot inside her more and more. She gasps more and orgasmed on his cock, squirting her juices on his large cock and his furry balls. Sasuke growled and picked Sakura up while fucking her still. He took her to the kitchen table across the room and laid her down. Sakura shoved everything off the table except the burning flower. The basket and everything in it laid scattered onto the floor as Sakura continued fucking Sasuke . Sasuke growled and pulls her hair lightly, speaking to her lustfully "Such a tight pussy! I fucking love it! I can feel my cock ravaging it and stretching it! I can't believe human woman are such good prey!" Sakura leaned up as best as she could, without taking his cock out of her stretched and tight pussy, speaking into his ear "Then take it! It's yours! Fuck me like a bitch in heat! I fucking love big wolf cock!"

With minutes later, Sasuke shoved his whole entire cock inside Sakura's pussy and released his large load of cum inside her. Her womb and belly would stretch out a bit, sort of like a little pouch since he had so much cum to release. Some of it would seep out the sides of her pussy with Sakura's eyes rolled slightly in the back of her head. He pulled his cock out and was still hard. Sakura panted softly and covered her pussy with her hands together, trying her best to keep all of his cum inside her. Sasuke grinned and flipped her over onto her knees, shoving his cock inside her pussy from behind. Sakura groaned softly as her pussy was completely red and swollen from the rough pounding. She groped the sheets hard and spoke to Sasuke "Fill my pussy more! Make me pregnant! Don't make me lose any more of your cum!" She arched her back to his chest, moving her hips if and when she could. She could barely move them since she was so sore. Sasuke growled and shoved every inch of his cock inside her cum filled pussy still. The sound of her womb and stomach would swish like water, since her stomach and cum was filled with so much of his cum. He growled and panted tiredly, giving his last hoorah, he released what cum he had left. Her womb and stomach would gargle, trying to suck up as much cum as it could.

Once he pulled his cock out, a large wave of cum would spit out of her Sakura's sore, swollen, and filled body. A large puddle would form up underneath Sakura's pussy as she panted tiredly, her body twitching in pain yet pleasure as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke laid there exhausted, speaking to her in a shallow tone "That.. Was.. Amazing." He murred tiredly while blushing gently, looking at her gently. Soon the aroma of the flower would dissipate out of the room with both of them now falling asleep.

**=XXX=**

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._

_._

_._

_._

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_._

_._

_._

Even bad wolves can be good.

.

.

.

I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.

**=XXX=**

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone I hoped you like this one shot I give special thanks to my brother katekarin for helping with this story we both worked really hard on this :D please review and like._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for all the likes and follows I cant believe it 16 followers and 8 favorites within 5 days! O3O WOOT! I'm happy. Really thank you and also thank you to my brother for helping out as also, being my beta reader with my first-one shot on this. And also thank you for your reviews3

**SMILE: **Thank you for your review it was really sweet of you and I hope to keep up the great work with your support of liking these stories33

So here is your next one-shot enjoy :D

**Title: **As You Wish

**Author: **Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M

**Prompt**: Genie of the Lamp

**Summary**: In the large extravagant palace what would covered with the riches of the land, who lived in side this great palace was a cold hearted Self-King that made many enemies by stealing or taking one hundred of his country's most beautiful women for his own harem and slaves. Out raged the people of his country and the council of magic decided to punish the self-king Sasuke by sealing him away in a golden oil lamp. Sakura was innocent and she came into his grasp she wouldn't be able to control what was building up In her heart.

**=XXX=**

_Listen to your heart for the god sake_

_._

_._

_._

_I'll answer all the prayers and wishes that your lips place_

_._

_._

_._

_Corrupt those innocent eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_Let me pull you in so slow to take you to a fire._

_._

_._

_._

_To just let go, to blow your mind._

**=XXX= **

Once upon a time in a long forgotten kingdom were the lands were covered in rich sand and stone, the time where genies were made. In the large extravagant palace what would covered with the riches of the land, who lived in side this great palace was a cold hearted Self-King that made many enemies by stealing or taking one hundred of his country's most beautiful women for his own harem and slaves. Out raged the people of his country and the council of magic decided to punish the self-king Sasuke by sealing him away in a golden oil lamp.

Sasuke the cold hearted lecherous genie could only break his curse that was given to him, was to grant the wishes of one thousand girls looking for love! As many centuries have passed to the now the present. The Genie of the Lamp, was so close as he was on his last girl to grant three wishes to. As Sasuke was inpatient and wanting to be so badly released from his troublesome curse. He waiting quietly in his lamp for his next finder. It wouldn't be long for his finder or "master" as he preferred finder, he felt he was still more suited to be called master.

=XXX=

Sakura Haruno was your average girl; she had her own unique charm and beauty. She wasn't popular but she had a handful of good friends that she cared about and care about her as-well. She had medium shoulder length pink hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. Sakura was having a bad day, with more bad luck piling up. Running late for school, to burning the ends of her hair after blowing out a candle, to failing her biology test and biology was her best class. She sighed heavily shaking her head, to make things worse her best friend Ino wouldn't stop rubbing in her face about how she and her boyfriend Sai have had sex, and that just made her feel more self-consciousness about herself. She knew she didn't dress up in the most flashy or skimpiest outfit her best-friend wore. But still bragging on about her sex-cappeds was getting old to Sakura. She loved her best-friend but it just brought her down.

Sakura was able to leave school as she was heading home. She needed a break a time to herself. She thought a nice hot bubble bath would help cheer herself up along with some hot coco or to say her happy coco with wipe cream rainbow sprinkle, That always made her feel better no matter the weather or what kind of day it was. As she reached her small apartment, she noticed a small package was sitting at the door step, As she mumbled to herself. "I don't remember ordering anything…maybe it's from mom"

She would take the small package inside her home. She set it on the table as she opened it up she saw a small golden lamp sitting neatly inside the box filled with old newspaper that kept it safe from its travles, she noticed there was a return address on the package just a small note stating. "_May all your wishes and desires come true" _she would laugh softly as she shook her head she took the lamp and note with her to her room she would place the old golden oil-lamp down on her cherry wooden desk, as she rubbed some dust off. She would look at the enchanting thing for a moment and sigh as she walked off towards the bathroom.

"If only you could really grant my wishes" she whispered softly as she undressed from her school cloths as she had the hot water running she would place some bubble bath in the water as the bubbles rose it gave off a sweet fruity aroma that she loved. She would lay in the tub as the bubbles covered small A cup breasts leaning back agents the tub she closed her green irises.

Unknown to her in her room the golden lamp that sat neatly on her desk began shaking as smoke came out and a loud bang sound came after as it broke through Sakura's day dreaming as she jumped out of the tub grabbing her towel quickly and ran into her room to see what happened. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing threw the smoke she saw a tall handsome man dressed in dark blue's and white Arabian clothes, His hair black as night that framed his aristocrat facial features. It was almost magical and unreal seeing such a sight. As Sasuke looked down at the pinkette covered only in a purple towel and bubbles. He grinned at her and spook smoothly as he found his last finder. "hm…You have summoned me…I am the Genie of the Lamp, And I have come to grant you three wishes. The strength on my magic depends on how much you pay"

"Pay?! What…what do you mean? This has to be some kind of joke" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing as she watched him. She thought this had to be some dream she was having or she hit her head pretty hard.

"hm…so annoying…yes you have to pay, Pine is A ranking, Bamboo is B ranking and Plum is C rank which is the lowest" Sasuke would move in closer to her as she would back away slowly and nervously. As Sasuke would cup her chin making her look up at him his lips ever so close to hers as his velvet husky voice broke through. "A kiss would be plum course"

"HUH?!" Sakura blushed a deep red, before she knew it she was sitting on his lap as Sasuke pushed up her towel. Reveling more skin then she wanted. As he whispered into her ear. "For Bamboo…you and I spend twenty-four hours together." He would inch closer as he licked and nibbled her sensitive ear lobe sensually as her cupped her small breast in his hand pinching her nipple, smirking at her reaction at how red she was getting from what he was just simply doing. "And for Pine…I fuck you making you melt in bliss"

"NOOO!..."Sakura shoved Sasuke as she ran into her bathroom and slammed the door shut hiding from him. Her mind couldn't handle this right now. She wasn't expecting a genie a perverted one at that! She would quickly dressed herself as she casually walked out the door. She sighed softly as she entered her room. As she saw Sasuke sitting on her bed calmly. "So tell me what do want as your first wish?" he asked coldly as he crossed his arms eyeing her. Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him she would speak to him firmly. "You know your way too pushy to be a genie what's your deal?"

Sasuke stayed seated as he sighed again thinking why dose my last finder have to be so difficult. He would soon rise to his feet as he walked over to the table as he picked up his lamp he would place the item delicately in her hands. Looking down into her small frame her towered her , his gaze was powerful filled with fear and passion.

"I am your genie and I shall grant you're every desire if you need meh I'll be right by your side all you need to do is summon me" with his last words he disappeared back into the lamp, leaving Sakura alone to think. This was still so new to her that she had her own genie to grant her any wish she wants but at a cost. She couldn't help but blush thinking of the things Sasuke had shown her. At least she had time to think on what she truly wanted.

"what…do I really want?" she muttered softly as she sat down at her desk she would rest the lamp next to her staring at it as her mind was lost in thought. It was hard to think what she really wanted she never really was the self-type she always put other before herself. She had to really think her choices carefully to make sure she didn't have to pay the pine course it made her more nervous, and that she was going to be all alone this weekend with Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes as she rested her head on her desk; she slowly drifted off to sleep as she muttered in her sleep. "mhm…Sas-suke…" Sasuke observed her from within the lamp she was so pure and naïve so was to kind hearted in the end. It's one thing he learned from being a genie over the many years, picking up on peoples true nature.

Sakura would wake up as it was late she rub her eyes a bit to adjust to light from her clock it was 7:45pm already. She would yawn starching her arms above her head. She heard rustling from the hall way as she got up to open her door she saw Sasuke eating a rip cherry red tomato as the red juice stained his lips.

"Sasuke! W-what are doing? I thought you were in your lamp?" she spooked to him a little shocked to see him up and about in her apartment. He would finish munching on his snack as he leaned on her door frame to her room. "I was hungry" he stated flatly.

She would look at him and sigh"if you were so hungry you could have told me and I would have made something, you're going to be here for a while I guess till use up my three wishes, besides I don't mind cooking for others I live alone so it's no trouble" she smiled warmly at him as she walked past him to her small kitchen it was convent it had a tall wooden cabinet that she kept her dry food and cooking items such as baking flour, brown sugar cereal and pasta noodles ect. She had a black electric stove/oven and white refrigerator off to the side her small cabinets above had her plate ware and glasses. It was your typical small kitchen but she still loved it.

She would get a glass as she grabbed some green tea from her fridge and poured it into her clear glass as she looked over she watched Sasuke take another tomato from her basket on the table and munch on it. She smiled and shook her head thinking _"he must love tomato's"_ she would sip her tea happily. She would open her eyes to see that Sasuke wasn't standing by the table any more. As he appeared behind her caging her between his arms and the counter were she was standing."mhm…then cook me something in the morning little blossom…I wouldn't mind trying your cooking, I've lived a long time and seen and tried many things." He would smirk at her.

"uhmm my name is Sakura not blossom….Sasuke…I think I know what I want my first wish to be." She would revert her eyes away from his piercing gaze as a small tint of pink cased over her cheeks. He would raise a brow to her curious to know what she was going to make her first wish. "mhm and what do you desire"

"I wish….I wish for my friend Hinata to have enough courage to confess her love you our friend Naruto and I'll use the pine course" She would look back at him as he leaned in to her kissing her lips."mhm I'm surprised you'd waste such a wish for someone else but your wish is my command Sakura" he would snap his figure. As she got her cell phone rang Hinata was calling her she would answer her cell, as Hinanta studdered shyly on the other line. "S-Sakura I have something wonderful to tell you! I…I told Naruto I loved him and he asked me to be his girlfriend! Its all thanks to you I don't know why but thank you so much Sakura you're a great friend." With a soft click Hinata hung up as Sakura quickly looked up at Sasuke as she hugged him happily. "THANK YOU! Thank you so much for making that wish come true."

Sakura smiled happily at him as she let go of him. Sasuke shock his head at her. "tch that was a waste of a wish if you ask me. But a wish is a wish. Next time why don't you wish for something more for yourself I can show you the world" he smirked at her she was different from hos other finders she wasn't greedy or creepy like the other women he had to sever for. Not thinking he ran his long figure over her arm watching her as she backed away from him.

"I'll go and make something really quick for us, you must be hungry from being in that lamp for a long time and I don't think tomatoes are enough to fill you…I'm gonna make rice omelets" Sakrua would grab a pan from the bottom cabenet as she set it on the stove she would get the ingredients needed as she mixed the eggs and rice in a bowl with cheese and ham and small sundried tomatoes. The pan sizzled with wonderful smells of the fresh ingredients as they cooked in the pan. She made two decent sizes of the rice omelets as she placed them on two plates as she turned off the stove she would hand the genie a plate and would take hers to the table setting it down.

"if you want any soy sauce or ketchup they are in the table Sasuke."She smiled tenderly at him as he would take some of the ketchup and put some on his rice omelet, they both ate in silence. To her surprise she noticed he at it all up. "thanks" he murmured taking his plate and place in the sink with a snap of his figure it was clean and placed back in its right home.

Sakura would place her plate in the sink as she washed it clean and set it to the side to dry. She would look over to sasuke sitting at the table with his elbows on the table his figures enlaced together covering his lips and chin. She would walk over to him as she place her hand on his shoulder."Sasuke? if you want you can use the guest room to sleep so you don't have to stay in the lamp"She would let a sigh escape as she went back to her room, as she was tired a lot happened in one day and she need her rest. She would close her door as she crawled into her fluffy bed.

It was the next day as the morning sun peered through the currents as she groaned from the painful sun rays, mornings weren't always the best she thought. As she yawned starching in her bed as she looked over she say Sasuke sleeping soundly next to her, As she screamed alarmed that he somehow managed to get into her bed. "AHH!...What are you doing in my bed!" she protested as she threw her pillow at him as she grunted and sat up. "it was cold in the other room, so I came here it was warmer"

"So you came into my bed! that's crazy Sasuke!"she huffed as she threw another pillow at him annoyed. "if you were gonna do that then you should have you should have stayed in your lamp you perv." Sakura shouted at him. As she got out her bed, she would grab a change of clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to change since she couldn't change in her room with him still being in there. She would come out soon dressed in jean skirt, and a plaid bottom down shirt.

"I'm going out…you can stay here" she glared at him still mad at him for seeking into her bed sometime when she was fast asleep. She would slam her door shut as she stormed out of the apartment. Sakura made her way to town as she saw starting to cool off she noticed her name being called out to her. When she looked she saw the last person she wanted to see…her ex-boyfriend and bully Sasori and Karin. Little did Sakura know that she was being followed by Sasuke. From his hidden advantage point he was captivated by her delicate beauty the sweet features of her pink locks framed her face nicely, From the smooth-ness of her skin and the spring in her step. The more he watched her the more his body began to stir, his mouth would water as his mind considered more than using her to set he free. As he kept watch from the shadows he saw a couple approach her.

"Ahh if it isn't Sakura…what brings you here?" Sasori spoke to her in an almost mocking way, As his new girlfriend clung to his arm possessively. "mhm baby why bother she's just a geek" Karin spat out as she adjusted her glasses. "its not like she has any sex-apeal" Sasori laughed looking at Sakura then back at Karin"now…now Kairn she wasn't that bad she did give me her virginity" he would mock at her more as he could see Sakura was getting upset. As a tear trailed down her cheeks unable to control her unwanted emotion, of being teased and mocked that tugged at her heart.

A strong arm would wrap around her left shoulder as Sasuke appeared next to her dressed in normal clothes of dark jeans and a t-shirt that he must of used his magic to do so. He glanced down at the pinkette holding her tightly. "Ah there you are sweet heart…ive been looking everywhere for you."Sakura looked up at him as she was shocked to see him as she was now. She would bit her lip as she hid her flushed face and tears into his chest. Sasuke would glare at the couple for mocking her. "well…now sakura here is much better off…I never had such a vixen in bed like her. To-bad you left her ass-hole…She's mine…mhmm and you say you took virginity? I'd beg to differ she's so fucking tight when I pounded her…hers is unlike any other pussy… when I was done with her I swore I thought I took it she bleed for me and asked for more and more." Sasuke smirked as he lied threw his teeth, the way he spoke as it if was all true. "looks like you don't have what it takes to please a woman…Now come sweet heart lets go" Sasuke took her as he guided her down the slowly as Sauke whispered "Sasuke I wish to go home" As he looked down at her and kissed her lips deeply. Smirking looking up the couple almost mocking back "As you wish…" The Genie took the pinkette leaving the couple capping in disbelief and jealousy. Once they two were long out of sight of Sasori and Karin. Sakura couldn't stop blushing she was embarrassed but she couldn't believe what her genie had said to two that bullied her. When she opened her eye's she was back at home still embraced by Sasuke as he used his magic to transport her back. He would set her down on her bed, as he pulled off his white shirt throwing it to the wooden floor with a soft plop sound as it hit the floor.

His right arm wrapped around her shoulder gently from behind her back, as he murred softly in his throat with Sakura's face becoming more flushed. He would turn her around to face him. Sasuke kisses sakura tenderly at first, as she couldn't help but react back to his sensual kisses, he would trace his tongue along her lips to approve entrance of her cavern mouth his tongue would slide inside her tiny mouth, devouring her greedily as their tongues fought for dominance he easily won over her, he loved how she tried to prove him wrong, it wasn't that he was use to experience women trying to seduce him. He was growing found of how her naïve seduction was affecting him. He would lick her lower lip nipping and placing softly harsh kisses making Sakura's heart race faster and faster with each new beat pounding in her chest, her body burning hotter. With each touch placed on her. It drove him mad never did he have such a woman tempt him so much as she did. He wanted to devour her. Her tongue was no match for his long yet wide tongue. He would break the passionate kiss they had.

"mhm ready S.A.K.U.R.A" His voice deep and tempting as he smirked at her eyeing her with his dark pools pulling her in to his desire

She didn't even look at him when he ran his hand down the valley of her breast slowly down her flat belly as he stuck his hand under her panties, his fingers leaving a hot trailer of desire and want on her body. She moaned in pleasure. Sasuke growled with want her reaction to him derived him crazy, as he pushed up her jean skirt and would ripped off her panties from the side, throwing them carelessly a side, as they landed somewhere else on the floor of her room. He would rub his figure and thumb over her southern lips playing with the bud as she would get wet from his skilled touch. He would slip his two figures into her tight pussy as he began to pump in and out of her wet slit. He would kiss her deeply once again, as he worked his figures pumping her tight pussy her tight walls would clamp down on his figures. He growled lowly. "mhm…fucking tight…."

Her hands would run throughout his smooth toned body. Sasuke pulled open her plaide shirt as some bottoms popped as he saw her red and black laced bra with a small bow in the center that covered her small cute breasts. enjoying everything that she was feeling him for. Her small hands would soon slide underneath his black jean pants and pulled them down, to which she got quite the surprise. She seen his 8" cock staring right in-front of her, seeing how much it pulsed and twitched in-front of her, her cheeks became darker than they were before. She has seen a man before but he was much bigger then she has seen before.

"mhm Sakura…your so wet…say you wish for me to ravish you…" he grinned as he whispered into her ear as he pulled his figures slowly out from within her tight folds, as she groaned with anticipation and want. As he licked his soaked fingers of her wet juices, he thought to himself he was so close…so close to being set free, And what a better way to end his curse then to do it with her. Sakura bit her lower lip as she looked up at him and gulped, as she stuttered with her words. "I…I…I wish for you to ravish me…Sas-uke…"

"mhm…as you wish little blossom" Sasuke soon hovered over Sakura and kisses her soft slender neck gently. Licking her neck with the flat part of his tongue as his left hand began wrap around her back to unlatch her bra, as the bra fell reveling her soft small plump breast to him. He would lean down and lick her dark pink bud in circling motions he would place his lips around the sensitive flesh as it got hard as a soft moan escaped from her sweet lips. He gave a lustful grin in approval as his own body would overtake in lust.

He grinned slyly as his charcoal eyes burned bright to her, kissing down her body gently until he got to her wet folds. He would lick her clit in small circular motions as he would move his tongue faster running over the sensitive nub. At first, she gasped, since this was new to her she never had a her ex do this is, she then grasped his long black locks on the top of his head as she gave a shallow gasping sounds, then a loud scream that mixed with her moan's when he began to slide his whole tongue deeply inside her pussy. She moaned loudly and grasps his hair a bit tighter, speaking to her through her loud moans "Y-Yes!...oh…Sas-uke!"

Her Hips bucked into him with licking and eating her up, the pleasure was over whelming as she came into his mouth, as Sasuke drank up every drop of her sweet juices he licked his lips as he looked down at Sakura, her vibrant green eye's glazed over with lust. he grinned and spoke to her "Delicious my little blossom." He went between her tiny legs and shoved his cock inside her pussy. Her body tensed up with her tiny human legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands grabbed his back with her nails running down them. He growled as he rubbed his hard cock agents her wet pussy as he shoved his large cock into her she yelped throwing her head back. As he started to pump his large thick member into her tight pussy her walls clamped down on his cock, As it was getting hard for him to move from.

"fuck…sakura….your tight…mhmm I love it."Sasuke groaned as he started to feel her walls relax as he pounded her harder and rougher with each new thrust. Sending waves of pleasure threw the young pinkette's body.

"AHH oh gowd…SASUKE!" Sakura moaned out, Running her nails down his back. She couldn't speak what she wanted since his whole cock would not only fill up her whole entire pussy, but actually stretch her out a little too she was so tight. She tried her best to move along with him, he over powered her easily as he kept shoving his large cock in and out of her at a fast rhythm, As she was so close to falling off the edge of her bliss. Moaning more in pleasure from her high, the head on his cock rampaged into her womb repeatedly moving in and out if her, hitting her G-spot inside her more and more and more. She gasps more pulling him close as had her orgasm, she came squirting her juices on his large cock. As Sasuke kept pumping into her more he was so close to his bliss as he kept his steady movement as best he could. From her pussy's wall glamping around his cock milking him perfectly from her orgasm. She was slowly coming down from her high, panting heavily her chest heaving up and down her pink hair laid sprawled on her bed. As Sasuke moaned as he slowed down his pace he was so close as he pumped in and out of her wet folds a few more times before releasing his hot seed into her womb his cum would fill her whole as some over spilled leaking out cover her thighs.

Sasuke would pull out as he pulled Sakura onto his lap, shoving his still hard cock into her drenched pussy. As he grasped her breast in his hand messaging them, as he spoke to her in a deep still lust husky tone" ride me…"

Sakura moaned from his rough but gentle touch as he kept massaging her breasts pushing them together as they bounced when she moved up and down on his cock. He would play with the soft pink flesh with his figure and thumb rolling the bud with his skilled touch sending more pleasure threw her as she picked up the pace riding him faster and faster she would slowly pull out and slam back down on his cock as Sasuke threw his head back in bliss her pussy felt so good to him as he wanted more. "Oh fuck Sakura…your so good…and your all mine…" Sakura would slow down her pace as she was close to her relase again with one more thrust she came, moaning even loader as she laid on top of him, moving her hips slowly if and when she could. She could barely move them since she was so sore.

Sasuke growled and shoved every inch of his cock inside her cum filled pussy still. The sound of her womb and stomach would swish like water, since her stomach and cum was filled with so much of his cum. He growled and panted tiredly, giving his last hoorah, he released what cum he had left. Her womb and stomach would make swooshing wet sounds, trying to suck up as much cum as it could.

They both breathed heavily tried from their love making. Sakura would roll over as she laid next to Sasuke. As he moved some of her pink strands behind her ear gazing into emerald eyes smiling at her. "t-that was amazing…Sasuke…" Sakura blushed as she looked away a little embarrassed. Sasuke would cup her chin making her look back at him. "You were amazing…don't think I won't let you go that easy you mine…and you set me free from my curse."

"If I could make another wish….i would wish for use to stay together…" she bit her lip cutely looked at him as Sasuke chuckled leaning in to kiss her. "I don't need magic to do that….when its already true."

**=XXX=**

_In time you will understand_

_._

_._

_._

_My intenetions _

_._

_._

_._

_For I hide in the dark you are my light that sets me free_

_._

_._

_._

_Time to make your marking in my heart as it begins to-night_

**=XXX=**

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the next one-shot I hope you like this one :D please review and like the more I get the more I will wright for everyone33 please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone**

**Title:** Sister Submission

**Author:** Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Insist

**Summary:**

**=XXX=**

Tempting to see through

.

.

.

The devils darkest secrets

.

.

.

Don't be surprised

.

.

.

when he is burning up in flames of hell

**=XXX=**

_**Si**__**s**__**te**__**r**__** S**__**u**__**bm**__**i**__**ssi**__**o**__**n**_

It was Monday morning, red and blue birds chirped cheerfully and flapped their feathery wings around the mansion that was owned by the Uchiha family. They were known as one of the riches families in Konoha. The father, Fugaku Uchiha, was well known as the Chief of the Police, to which helped rebuild the city of Konoha, and the mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a wealthy stay at home mother. Mikoto and Fugaku had three beautiful children together. First was their oldest son Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was tall, handsome, and kind like as his mother. He too was well known around the city of Konoha, for he was the Chief of Dea's for the Konoha Police Department. Second and Last were the Uchiha twins: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Even though they were both born together, they had very different looks; to which was rare in some families. Sasuke had dark blackish blue locks and charcoal eyes like his mother, and Sakura had lovely cherry blossom pink hair and green eyes that she got from her grandmother on her mother's side.

"Sakura...wake up..."Sasuke said to his sleeping sister, for he had already been woken up early by his mother when she knocked on his door. Sasuke would gaze down at his sleeping twin sister, since she wasn't a morning person. Her long pink locks laid messy on her bed sheets. Sasuke would poke her gently, trying to wake her. Unfortunately, to no avail, she stayed asleep, laying there in her bed. He sighed heavily to himself, running his long fingers threw his spiky locks, watching her. She still looked beautiful with her creamy pale toned legs and bright cheerful emerald eyes and flawless skin, everything she had made her more perfect to him. Being impatient with his sister sleeping still, he would lean down on her, pressing his hands into the soft fluffy mattress, and try to kiss her gently on her slightly parted lips. Sasuke stopped himself as he backed his head away, sighed heavily at the thought, and shook his head, making a tight fist with his hand.

"Damn...She tempts me so much." He whispered barely, softly pressing his lips to hers. He loved to feel and taste her soft and sweet lips. The young male twin would devour her lips by sliding his into her mouth. To him, it was heaven. "Sakura-chan is still asleep? Figures." He whispered to himself, knowing that this wasn't new for her to still be asleep, especially so late in the morning. He then would nip on her earlobe gently, kiss down her neck softly, and whisper onto her ear "Wake up Sakura..." He soon became nervous and snapped his head back quickly when he heard his mother's voice from behind at the door. He spoke to her from the other side of the door. "Y-Yes mother?" He asked while he glanced at the door before trying again to wake up Sakura. Mikoto would speak to Sasuke from the other side "Hurry up! Or you'll both be late for school!" "Ok mother!" Sasuke would reply, looking down at his sleeping sister still. Trying one last time, he would lean down and nip on her bottom lip, run his right hand under the blanket, up her nightie to her thigh. He whispers onto her ear "Sleepy head, too bad you can't feel my morning kisses."

Soon, the twin sister would wake up, her green eyes adjusting to see his brother's face near her own. At first, she blushes deeply, wondering what her own brother was doing to her, but she didn't mind it, since they were so close together. Sasuke spoke to her "Finally sis, you're awake. You can sleep through just about anything." "Like your one to talk Sasuke-nii" Sakuras said, throwing her pillow at him as she sat up, smiling at her twin brother. He huffed and turned his back at her, speaking to her in his flat tone "I'm going to take a shower, you better get ready yourself school will start soon." Before walking out of his bedroom, Sakura spoke to him in a nervous but shy tone "Sasuke-nii…I'm sorry, if I burden you for falling asleep in your room the other night…I had a bad dream again" He glanced at her from over his shoulder and replied to her "It's ok sis. We're family, I will do anything for you." He gave a slight side of the mouth grin and finally walked out.

The sound of breakfast was being made on the stove top as Mikoto would stand there. There should stood in her pink apron with her brown kimono on her person. The kimono shown off her curves beautiful. She had an hourglass figure with a plump backside and a busty set of breasts. Fugaku and Itachi always left for work, since they had to be the first ones there. Sasuke was in the kitchen, eating a piece of toast with jelly on it, and sipping on a glass of orange juice. There he sat, wearing a black school uniform with a red band around his right shoulder, and a white t-shirt underneath his school jacket. His school jacket and the red band both had the school symbol on it. Mikoto finished making breakfast, seeing the clock on the wall as she shouted from the kitchen "Sakura! Hurry up! You'll both be late!" She looked at Sasuke and spoke "Go warm your car up and get ready to go." Sasuke groaned softly and nodded to her, walking out of the home to go start the war, for it to warm up on the cold brisk morning.

Sakura came running into the kitchen all panicked. She had a black school uniform too, but she wore a black blouse with a white undershirt, and a short plaid mini skirt that came over her knees but low to her upper thigh. It wasn't skimpy, but it was such a sight to see. Sakura looked around and spoke in her frantic tone "Where's Sasuke-nii?! We're late! We're late!" Mikoto handed her a bento box and spoke "He's outside waiting for you, so don't keep him waiting." She chuckled softly before Sakura only grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Mikoto's cheek, and hopped on one foot, slipping her shoes on before running out to Sasuke's car. There he sat, grinning at her and stated "About time sis!" He backed his car out of the driveway and began to speed off towards school.

The time was 8:15 AM, 15 minutes before school started. Sasuke couldn't even kiss Sakura and wish her a good day, for she bolted out of the car and dashed inside the main building. Sakura had her shoulder bag full, but staggered to the class room as fast as she could. Soon, the bell rang for the class to start, which another couple minutes, she ran inside her homeroom, panting heavily. A woman from among the crowd of students spoke out from them "Late again as usual Sakura-chan. I'm surprised you're still allowed with your bad grades and absences!" The whole classroom began to laugh at Sakura. The woman that spoke had long ruby red hair with matching eyes, and had on thin but oval-shaped glasses. She also wore the same female school uniform that Sakura wore too. Sakura would speak weakly and sadly to the woman, as if it hit her hard "Hello Karin-chan…" She walked over to her desk and sat down, setting her bag aside and pulled out her chakra book for her class.

While in class, she glanced at her boyfriend, Sai. Sai sat there and glanced at Sakura, giving her a small shy wave at her, smiling faintly from his lips. Sai was a young male with very pale white skin. He had long jet black hair and matching eyes. He too wore the same male uniform that Sasuke wore. Sakura gave a soft blush to him, smiling weakly to herself, feeling happy that at least she had one good thing in her life, other than her brother, which she could claim as hers. After an hour in chakra class, the bell rang. Everyone would gather up their things and made the way to the door. Sakura had her things up too and made her way to her locker, which is where Sai waited for her. She gave a happy smile and a soft blush to him, walked up to him and kisses his lips. Sai spoke to her gently "Hey Sakura-kun. I'm sorry for what happened in there. They were acting like jerks." She sighed softly and replied back to his statement "It's ok Sai-kun, I've been used to it by now." They both began to walk along side each other slowly, holding hands gently. Sai would then ask her as they walked "So what's your next class?" Sakura groaned and spoke "P.E." He chuckled a bit to her and stated "It's ok. Listen, would you like to come to a party with me tonight? All of the people are going to be there, especially the seniors." Sakura would stop and speak "Well, I don't know. I mean if Karin is going to be there, so will her own group." Sai stood infront of her and looked into her eyes "Come on Sakura, please? We will have fun, I promise." Sakura stood there, thinking for a moment before a soft smile and happy nod. He would smile too, kissing her lips and spoke "I'll pick you up at home around 7:00 PM!" He then ran off to his next class.

Sakura made her way outside to the field where all of the female students were. They were all dressed in the same outfit; Dark blue gym shorts with a white t-shirt, which had numbers across the chest, and running tennis shoes. The teacher blown her whistle as some made their way to pole vaulting mat, or some went to run track, others would do stand jumping, run and jump, etc. Most of the women would do what was in the field, but Karin, along with her group, would stand by the chain link fence, watching the men on the other side. The men would do the same thing, but had a few more sports like basketball, football, etc. Beside Karin was another woman. She had long purple hair with greyish eyes and wore the same workout uniform as the rest of the women. They both watched as Karin asked the woman "Ami-chan, who do you like?" Ami stood there and scanned the whole area of the men, watching as she pointed out to one, speaking to her "Right there, Sasori-kun!" Sasori was playing basketball with Sasuke and other men. Sasori had ruby red hair too, like Karin's hair, but he had brown chestnut eyes. He wore dark blue sweatpants, but no t-shirt. His frame was slim and slender, but a bit bulky from his chest and shoulders. Sasuke, he too had no shirt on neither, and his frame was all slim and slender. He was more agile than strong with muscle. They both were playing "Shirts vs. Skins Basketball" on the court. Karin groaned softly to Ami and spoke to her "I want Sasuke-kun so bad!"

Sakura must have ran around that track at least 3 times, before finally stopping behind Karin and Ami. Her curiosity was getting to her when she overheard them both talking about the men. When she heard Karin mention about Sasuke, she spoke to Karin "You do realize that he doesn't want a girlfriend." Karin growled lowly at the statement, turned to her and spoke in a harsh tone "Don't you think I know that you brat! Tell me, who's your boyfriend?" She tilted her head and spoke "It's Sai. You know that." Karin and Ami glanced at each other, grinning to each other, as if they knew something that she didn't.

She then looked at Sakura and spoke "You're right, I forgot. I'm sorry Sakura." Both Karin and Ami walked up to her, wrapping their arms around her as Ami spoke "Here, let us make it up to you. Sai told us that he invited you to our party." She tilted her head and asked "Your party?" Ami nodded and added "Yes, our party. We have been treating you so badly lately. How about we treat you as our guest of honor tonight?" Sakura batted at her, speaking to Karin "Wait a minute, you think I'm some idiot Karin? All you both have been doing is treating me harshly all this time!" She got out of their grasp and huffed, folded her arms and glared at her. Karin spoke to her in a soft tone "No No. I'm serious Sakura. We want you to be our friend and popular like us!" Ami nodded a few times then added "Yeah Sakura! Come on!" She leaned into Sakura and spoke "I may even teach you about how to make Sai melt." Sakura gave a deep dark blush at the thought. She smiled faintly and spoke shyly "Well, I do love him… Alright, I'll come." They both cheered as Sakura ran away from them. Their cheers soon became mean evil laughs for a brief moment before the teacher blown her whistle, calling them inside. The same went for with the men too.

After a quick shower, change of clothes, and packing her dirty clothes to take home, Sakura would wait in the parking lot for Sasuke. She looked at the time on her watch and seen it was 3:30 PM. Sasuke walked out and yawned, looking at Sakura. He could see that she was so excited about something that he couldn't help but ask "Hey sis. Why so excited?" Sakura squealed happily and spoke to him, once they got into his car "I've been invited to a party! And I'll be made the guest of honor!" Sasuke batted at her for a moment, before starting to drive, and asked her "You're actually going to that party?" She then blurted out "Yeah!" But then she asked "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head and replied "No, I don't want to deal with abunch of idiots. All they will do is drink, get high, make out, etc. But, if you're going sis, please be careful, come home safe and sober." Sakura giggled and nodded, speaking to him "I will oni-chan. You worry too much." He batted at her once more, before pulling into the driveway and stated "I worry too much because of our sakes sis. Not just about myself but for you too." They both got out the car and walked inside the home.

They both were greeted by Mikoto as they kissed her lips, and she did the same with them. Sakura ran upstairs to get ready for the party while Sasuke and Mikoto would talk about the way. After discussing about school, Mikoto couldn't help but ask "Why is Sakura so happy?" Sasuke threw his hand at her slightly and spoke "Ahh she got invited to some party tonight. I told her to be safe when she goes out. She's smart and mature enough that I trust her." Mikoto smiled gently at him and nodded, kissing his forehead. Soon he went upstairs to his own bedroom and went upstairs.

Sakura was a little nervous since she was never really invited to anything, let alone a party. She giggled happily as she began to open her closet, looking through the clothes she had, throwing tops, skirts, and dresses all along her wooden bedroom floor. She would sigh in annoyance since she couldn't decide what she really wanted to wear. "Ah! Why is it so hard to decide on what to wear?!" Sakura said as she huffed, plopping to her bed, and looked up at her closet. Finally, she had an idea that came to her. She got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She then reached for her black skinny jeans, white dressy knitted tang top that had lose tethered ends on it, and her tall dark brown boots. When she was finished dressing up, she looked in the mirror at her own appearance, to which made her look cute. Finally, she took a little make-up of cover up, mascara and eye liner on her face.

When she was finished with everything, she walked downstairs when she was ready to leave. When she reached the bottom step, which faced the doorway, she saw her brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, standing in the doorway. "Well don't you look good tonight Sakura-chan. Don't you think so Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he grinned at Sasuke, elbowing him. Sasuke rolled his eye and grumbled softly under his breath "Yeah yeah, she looks nice." Itachi laughed and poked Sasuke's forhead, narrowing his eyes at him, and added "Foolish little brother, you're supposed to say "yes Sakura, you look beautiful!""

"T-Thank you Itachi-nii, and thank ."Sakura said while she blushed from the complement that she got from her brothers. She gave a big smile from being so giddy and happy that she got invited, she couldn't contain it. She then said to them "I'm just going to a party, that's all. Besides, it's just that I've never been invited before. Who knows, maybe this is the start of something new!" Itachi crossed his arm, shaking his head, and stated in concern. "Now now Sakura, just be careful. These are the kinds of parties that you shouldn't leave drunk and unattended. Also, just because someone may seem nice, they might really be devils" Sakura nodded a few times and stated in a teen-like state "Yes Itachi. Now, I'll be back tonight with Sai." She then pranced out the door happily. When she reached the end of the block, Sasuke ran out onto the porch and spoke out to her from the other side "Sakura!" She stopped and turned to him. He ran up to her and stood a few inches away, staring into her eyes. At first, she was confused since she didn't know what he was doing, but then he began to speak "Listen, I know you don't want to hear any of this from Itach and myself, but please, really be careful. I'll come pick you up if I have to. So please, be careful." Without any thought, his body reflexed as he wrapped his arms around her thin and petite waist, kissing her lips deeply. His eyes closed while his tongue would slither into her mouth, fighting it gently.

At first, Sakura was surprised and shocked to see what her own flesh and blood brother was doing, so she stood there for a moment before pushing him away gently. Her cheeks glow a dark red as she stated in shock "S-Sasuke-nii! W-What was that for?!" She looked at him with a surprised and confused look. Sasuke had a bit of a dark look himself on his own cheeks. He didn't know what to say, he only stuttered "I-I.." He shook his head gently and backed away slowly, running inside and shutting the door. She continued walking by herself, down the street with the thought of Sasuke kissing her like so. Soon, her shock soon became into satisfaction, with a soft smile came onto her lips. She went from being so shocked and confused, to actually enjoying the kiss that he gave to her.

Before she knew it, she finally arrived to Karin's home. Her home was about the same size as her own. It was a mansion size with beautiful architect work all around, large windows, iron gates, etc. There must have been at least a dozen people at this party. Music was blaring, lights were flashing inside, everyone roaring and having fun. Sakura felt arms around her waist as she jumped a bit. She turned and seen Sai. She smiled and kisses his lips gently. Sai kisses her back and held her when he asked "Ready to go inside?" Sakura giggled happily and nodded, walking inside with Sai.

When they walked inside, there they met another friend of theirs. There she stood in long blonde hair with blue eyes She wore a dark purple crop top with tight blue jeans and plain tennis shoes. Sakura squealed happily and spoke "Ino-Chan!" The two girls both hugged happily with Sai laughing a bit. The three of them would go deep inside Karin's home. Bright strobe lights would fill the home with loud music playing. The bass would blare all throughout, making it hard to hear people trying to talk. The only way they could even communicate would be by body language. There was a lot of people at this party. Some were already drinking in seats, trying to converse as best as they could. A couple people were already drunk off their asses. Laying there on the wall with empty beer cans all around their persons. Some people, in a different room, would smoke pot and make out with each other, Some with guy on girl, others girl on girl, or guy on guy, just whatever they were like. There was even a young male running around naked with a large lamp-shade over his head.

Sakura was having the night of her life, staying with Sai and Ino. They danced to themselves with others dancing all around them. The whole home became littered with ashtrays filled, empty beer cans, even in some cases where clothes were strewn everywhere. This night was crazy for some. The people that were sober and dancing all suddenly stopped when Karin stopped the music. Karin and Ami both stood on the stage together as they asked in unison "Is everyone having a great time?!" They all cheered and roared, clapping at them as they both took a bow together. Soon Karin was the first to speak "Tonight, we are here to celebrate our guest of honor, Sakura Uchiha!" People would clap when the light hit her. Ami then added "Come on up!" The three of them: Sai, Sakura, and Ino, would climb on stage. Sakura sat down in the chair that was in the spotlight. Soon a projector would descend down the ceiling, to which everyone would face. Ami raised the remote and would press a button on it, speaking out loud, but to Sakura "We have made a slide for you Sakura, for all of your achievements!" Sakura smiled happily and watched, but soon her face would suddenly change to what she saw.

There were photos of "her", but they were photo shopped to look like her. One photo was a picture of "her" that was posing sexually on the bed. She had her legs over with one hand groping her breast, and her other hand touching her clit through her panties. Everyone would blush and laugh as Ami would go to another slide. The next slide had "her" bent over on the bed, with her ass raised in the air. She laid on one arm with her other arm reached around her, her hand opening and spreading her ass to expose her clit and asshole. Then lastly was a final picture. The last picture of "her" was her deepthroating a toy with her throat, holding it with one hand, and rubbing her clit through her panties on her other hand.

Everyone, including Sai, would laugh. Sakura became so heartbroken that she was stunned at first. Her pupils would dilate and see everyone laugh at her. During her stunning, Ami reached for a small pair of scissors and butchered Sakura's hair. She pushed Ami away and ran off. Karin walked up to Sai and leaned up to him, kissing his lips deeply and slide her tongue inside his mouth. Sai replied to hers by wrapping his arm around her waist and sliding his tongue in her mouth. They both were literally trying to suck each other's tongue. Ino became so upset as well that she socked Sai across the jaw, then socked Karin too, but she poured whatever drink she had in her hand onto Karin's head as she glared yelled at Karin" You're the biggest slut here Karin!". She felt so bad for Sakura, so she left the party, but went to her own place. She would call Sakura later.

Sakura came home completely upset. She barged through the open doors of her home and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Her once beautiful long pink locks that ran down her back, were now cut horribly, miss placed as some pieces of her hair fell to the floor. Sakura cried hard. She was very angry and hurt from what happened. She grabbed a razor from her drawer of art supplies as she hesitantly place it on her wrist, making a cut mark on her arm. Sasuke heard her door slam as he was concerned for his twin sister. At first, he knocked on her door, waiting to see if she would respond. He didn't get anything, so he opened her door. There he saw his sister crying with an arm was covered in crimson blood. Sasuke ran to his sister, grabbing the hand that held the razor, and made her drop it on the floor. He picked up his sister and carried her to the bathroom. He began to run the bath water, stripping off her clothes, and he went to the cabinet to get the first aid kit, so he can wrap her wounds.

She spoke to Sasuke with an upset tone in her voice "Let me go, just leave me alone." He ignored what she said as he stated to her "What in the hell happened at that party for you to be like this Sakura?" Sakura shook in the bathtub with her brother washing her and taking care of her cuts. She then spoke weakly to him, still upset with what happened "T-They called me a slut… A whore… They... They even butchered my hair!" She began crying again, but harder this time. He reached over and pressed her bare soaked body against his clothed dry body. He strokes her hair softly as he kisses her forehead gently, but in the back of his mind, he was really furious with what happened. Sasuke then spoke to her softly and tenderly "Do you want to sleep in my room again tonight?" She looked up at him and gave a sad but soft nod, nuzzling into his chest gently. She felt safe and loved with Sasuke, since he was the only one that she could have trusted, and went to, for safety, love, and protection.

Sasuke took a pair of scissors and spoke to her in a soft tone "Here… Let me clean your hair up..." He took what hair he could and began to trim it slowly. His fingers softly snipped on her longer ends at first, and would make it as even as he could. By the time he was finished, he could see that the once long hair that went down to her back, was now to her upper shoulders. Sakura looked at her reflection and gave a soft smile. She looked at Sasuke with a bit of happiness in her eyes, and spoke to him with a bit of her happy self-coming back "Thank you Oni-chan. I think I better get dressed." When she climbed out of the bathtub, Sasuke grabbed her arm gently. She turned and blushed, looked at him with a confused look, and asked "S-Sasuke? What is it?" She still blushed while looking into his eyes.

He gave a slight gulp and looked up into her own eyes, speaking to her "Sis.. I have something I need to tell you. It's something personal." She then knelt down and looked at him into his eyes, waiting for his confession. He then gave a big sigh and spoke "Sakura.. I know that what I am about to say is morally wrong, but you must understand how I feel about you." His eyes continued looking into hers while he continued with what he had to say. "You see, even though we are brother and sister, I love you. I mean not only in the family love, but actual love-love. At first, I have just put this into the back of my mind, vowing to never speak of such a sin, but the more I thought about the relationship we have together, from all the times that we spent to all the times we watched out for each other, I can't help but face the fact that I love you. I didn't care if you were with Sai or anyone else, I was just so upset at the fact that he never treated you like he should have that he doesn't deserve you! I will always love you!" He looked down onto the floor, shy and embarrassed, while he waited to hear his sister say something about him, let alone to see if she would lash out against his thoughts.

Without a second thought, Sakura clung to him tightly onto his lap, to which where he sat on the bathroom floor from when he bathed her. She held him in her arms softly and let out tears that ran down her face. They weren't sad tears, but actually happy ones. She had her tiny arms around his shoulders and neck, to now where she began to explain to him about how she felt. "Oh Sasuke! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" She leaned back, but held him still, and continued "Every time whenever I was upset, all I could have thought about was you! Sai didn't do anything to prove to me that he loved me, he just sat there and was with his friends more than his own girlfriend! You protected me, held me, and cheered me up when I was down, everything! You showed me that I meant more to you than when Karin tried getting to you!" She laid her head onto his clothed chest and spoke with her final words "I don't hate you for what you say, but in fact that I loved it. Whenever I would think about that possibility, I always had moments to where I wanted you so badly! Not just in a brotherly way, but in a lover's way! I would always smell your musky, citrus and woody scent on your large shirt when I would go to sleep every night! I would always masturbate to you ravaging me in my dreams! I…I love you!" She then pressed her soft pink lips onto his-own lips.

Soon Sasuke would kiss her back as well, sliding his tongue inside her tiny mouth. Their tongues intertwine together in circles inside her mouth as his hands softly ran from her hips up to her body. She broke the kiss softly, taking a soft tender inhale as she spoke to him in a whisper "Please.. Be gentle with me Oni-chan." He laid her down on the cold bathroom floor as he spoke in a soft but male tone "I promise Sakura-kun." With that, he leaned down to her and kisses her lips tenderly, going down her body and nipping on her bottom lip. She nipped back playfully too while he continued. He used one hand to pinch one of her colorful pink nipples. His thumb and index finger softly twirling it gently as he leaned down, using his lips to nip on her other nipple, His teeth softly scraping on it with his tongue lapping and swirling around it. His lips tightening gently and making the small "pop" sound with every release, He would then ran his free hand down her tiny thighs to her small clit. His long fingers softly rubbing her clit in small circles with his thumb rubbing her little pink bud.

There she lay while she was giving a soft shyly moan from her brother's touchm, Her body sent shivers of pleasure running up it, her nipples were slowly becoming hard and erect as if she was becoming excited from it all. Her beautiful eyes would gaze down with her own brother's eyes looked back up at her. His lips kissing down her body further to her belly button, His fingers continue rubbing her clit and bud before sliding two fingers inside her. Suddenly, her body jumped and arched from the sudden shock of pleasure. The walls of her pussy tightened suddenly around his fingers, to which made her extremely tight. Sasuke looked up at her and spoke in a teasing manner "Hmm I didn't know you like my fingers so much." Her cheeks darkened while giving a shy but agreeing nod as he began to move his fingers slowly inside her. His two fingers moved differently inside her, like two pistons moving inside an engine at different times. It began to pick up speed as he moans went from being tense and shy to loosen and enjoying. Her juices began to flow from her, soaking his fingers and dripping down her thighs and onto the bathroom floor.

He gave a sly grin while he spoke to her "I didn't know my sister enjoyed such treatment. Has she been such a naughty girl all along?" Sakura gave a quick shake of the head and spoke "No! I've always been a good girl!" To which he would retort to her "We'll see about that." He then finally reached down to her clit. He gave it a deep and harden kiss and began to slide his tongue inside her pussy. He continued kissing her pussy and scrapes his teeth on her bed with his tongue swirling inside her pussy. Her juices began to flow more as her hips would buck up, arching her body gently with her legs straddling his face, as if her own body enjoyed it. She grabbed tusks of her brother's hair and rode his face. She whined softly yet moaned enjoying as she spoke in a virgin manner "No! Sasuke is kissing my dirty pussy! He's loves me all the way down to my dirty pussy! No! It feels so good!" Her hips continued straddling his face in enjoyment as her body was now in wanting. Sasuke continued swirling his tongue fiercely inside her with his lips continue kissing her, as if he was making out with her pussy like he would make out with her in general. Sakura continued whining and moaning softly as she spoke in a bit of an exciting manner "I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" She gave a loud moan with her whole body arched all the way up, cumming as hard as she could with her pussy contracting and quivering so hard. Her juices squirted out of her pussy forcefully, which some made into Sasuke's mouth, and some ran down his sides and dripped off his chin onto the bathroom floor.

Sasuke leaned back and drank what juices he gathered into his mouth. He gave a small grin and spoke to her in a flirty yet lustful manner "Hmm delicious. I never knew my sister tasted so sweet." He chuckled teasingly as Sakura laid there on the bathroom floor. Her pussy quivering as her cheeks were dark red, her breathing was even shallow too. She looked down as the pupils of her eyes shrunk, seeing Sasuke's bulge on his pants. Her hand shook in a shivering motion as she slowly reached for him before grabbing a small hold of the bulge in his pants. He looked down at her and asked her teasingly "Does Sakura want to see?" Her cheeks still dark red as her eyes raised up to his, giving a shy nod to him. Sasuke then stood up in-front of her, slowly taking each piece of his clothing off in-front of her one by one. When he got down to his boxers, he slowly took them off, to which is when Sakura's eyes widened. She was surprised to see such a large 8' cock in-front of her eyes.

She hesitantly slowly reached for his cock before her soft silky hand took ahold of his hard thick cock. In her mind, she thought to herself "_Sasuke's cock... It's so big!" _She would see her brother's eyes light up in excitement as she seen what she was doing made him happy, so she began to stroke his cock slowly. She got onto her knees and reached her other hand to fondle his balls. She could hear her brother's moaning begin to become more exciting. Her stroking hand would pick up the pace and grip him a bit more. Her curiosity soon began to overwhelm her as she leaned down and began to lick the side of his cock like if it was a lollipop. Sasuke moaned more as he spoke flirty to her "How do you know so much? You're so good!" She blushes deeply as she grew more excited, Her juices flown more out of her clit and down her thighs onto the bathroom floor. Sasuke's hips arched and spoke suddenly "Cumming!" He released a thick load of cum onto her face and some in her hair. His cum dripping down her face slightly as she leaned back and gently touched his cum on her face, thinking to herself _Sasuke's Cum... It's so hot and thick yet it's so… So good." _

Her heart was racing rapidly while she could see her brother's cock still hard. Her nervousness she soon subsided for she was comfortable around her brother now that she experienced this with him. She laid down on the bathroom floor in-front of Sasuke with her legs open. She used her right hand to masturbate in-front of him, her fingers moving inside her rapidly with her left hand pinching and playing with her small B-size breasts. Sasuke's cum ran down as far as it could before dripping onto the bathroom floor beside her shoulders. Her lips would lick what cum she could reach with her tongue as she spoke to him "Y-Your cum tastes so thick and hot. It's so good Sasuke-kun." Her shy moans soon became lustful moans as her eyes burned brightly with lust and want for her brother.

Sasuke grasped his sister's hand, pulled her up, and lead her to the standing shower that was in the corner of their bathroom. Feeling the moment rising, he pinned her arms together above her head to the tile wall, moving his free hand to the foist turning on the hot water. He would move his lip to her ear and whispered as his blackish blue eyes trailed her flesh. "mhm…S.A.K.U.R.A-CHAN is a very dirty girl…." His free hand would run down her hourglass figure from her breasts to between her legs, to her clit. At first, he played with her clit by rubbing it softly with his fingers and rubbed her bud with his thumb. Finally, he slipped two fingers deeply inside her pussy. Sakura released a soft gasp, to which turned into a moan of pleasure. Sasuke sealed his lips over hers by kissing her deeply again, drinking the sounds she made while fingering her like a finely tuned instrument. He grabbed a washing scrub as he ran it over her wet pussy, chuckling at her reaction. After breaking the kiss, he whispered on her moaning lips "Hm…I should clean you up" he dropped the washing scrub as it fell to the shower floor, his cock still hard and twitched with anticipation. At first, he would guide his large cock over her wet pussy, teasing her by straddling her. Sakura let a soft moan escape, clenching her hand into a fist, arching her back onto the shower wall into him with want. He grinned as he stopped straddling her, before he finally pushed his cock into her tight pussy. Her body was full of pain and pleasure as small drops of blood trickled down her inner thighs and drip onto the bathroom floor. He then realized that he broke through her barrier, her once virgin pussy clamped down around his pulsing member in want. Sasuke grunted heavily with every thrust he gave to how tight she was. "You're so tight…" He said onto her ear, grunting heavily still and nibble on her earlobe. He pumped his hard and thick cock slowly in and out of her pussy. He loved the fact that she was so tight. He moved faster inside her pussy deeply, hitting her womb fiercely with her back pressed against the shower walls. He had an idea for something new, so he sets her down and pulls his hard thick cock out of her pussy, turning her to face the shower wall with her ass outward. Her body was bent over and her hands pressing gently onto the wall. Finally, he slide his hard thick cock inside her pussy again, taking her from behind. He moved his hands over smooth sides before they rested to her hips, holding onto her. Her moans grew loader with each new thrust that entered. "OH! S- Sasuke! R-Right there! AHH yes! Fuck me harder!" Sasuke didn't need to be told twice he would move harder and faster hitting her g-spot every time.

"Ah… ahh… ahhh… ahhhh…" Her and Sasukes moans, pants, gasps, and screams echoed through the steamy bathroom. He touched her like he owned her, and in a way, he did. He touched with affection and love. In a way, it almost made Sakura wish for things that she never forgave herself for wanting. She understood his possessiveness and the sin that they both gave into. Sasuke calmed himself by watching the pinkette's face closely, tears of pleasure and pain streaming down her face. She never looked more beautiful to Sasuke then when her face streaked with tears of passion. Her skin glistened more with sweat and shower water trickling down her body. She weakly shook her head, her pink hair sticking to her damp face. "you're so beautiful Sakura." He said with his deep, dark, and sexy voice. In some aspects, his voice sent tremors throughout not only her womanhood, but through her whole body too.

With another swift thrust all the way to her womb, Sasuke vaguely heard Sakura's cries of either pleasure or pain, to which he didn't know since he could barely focus. Her walls gripped him so tightly that it felt like a leather glove, meaning that it his cock fit her pussy perfectly. "Fuck you're so tight Sakura!" Sasuke said as his words came out like a hiss. Quickly, he pulled his cock out of her pussy before shoving it back in, sending a large shock throughout her entire body that made her moan out lustfully like the horny woman she was. He thrust inside her so deep that the tip of his cock touched a spot inside that made her climax without warning. Sasuke was still inside her, waiting for her to finish. As the last tremors ran through her body, her hands released her hold on the shower wall. He pulled his cock out of her pussy from behind and turned her to him with her back pressing onto the wall once more. He made his hands to her hips, sliding them towards her breasts as he withdrew an inch before shoving his hard cock back into her welcoming cunt. "Sasuke… please no… more…" she said while panting heavily onto his lips.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear, fucking her deeply as he continued "I know you can take it. I know you're strong enough to take it." Perfect white teeth clenched and inside his chest, groans rumbled. Sasuke moved inside her fiercely, hips jerking back and forth as he slammed into her repeatedly. She cried out his name loudly inside the bathroom. Sasuke felt so good inside her, as if he was made for her and her alone. Tears of pleasure, once again, leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her inner muscles clenching around his cock, reluctant for him to pull out. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke… Sasuke…" She said tiredly in a shallow breathing. His name was a mantra on her lips as he bought her closer to another climax. Sasuke loved how he could make her lose control, and how he could make her forget about the world around them. The sounds Sakura moaning lustfully, yet tiredly, encouraged him to move faster and harder. His hands roamed over her body once again, squeezing her breasts and pinching her clit and nipples. Sasuke even slipped his thumb inside her ass. Each action caused the pinkette to impale herself further on his cock.

"Fuck, Sakura!" Sasuke said in such a manner that he couldn't help but curse when she tightened around his cock, telling him she was about to come. She shouted his name every time he entered her. At last, with one last thrust, her entire body shook rapidly. She exploded with an even greater force then her first climax.

Sakura's scream was heard next to the sound of Sasuke's roar as he came inside her. His release was so intense, that his cum mingled with her own and dripped down her thighs. His legs weakened and Sasuke gave into the urge, so he laid Sakura down beside him, pulling her with him so she lied next to his body. With her head on his bare chest, Sasuke's hand played with her short pink locks.

His finger trailed off as his hand moved from its earlier position to her chest and he placed it over her heart. Sakura propped herself on one arm to look him in the eyes. "This is mine," Sasuke said to her while staring into her green eyes intensely with his own charcoal irises. His hand stroking the skin and flesh her heart was located behind. "You're mine, Sakura." It was true, she was his. Sakura Uchiha had always danced to the tune this man they shared many things together. She just smiled gently as she answered Sasuke. "I know…and you're mine"

_**=XXX=**_

_In the end the devils cut_

_._

_._

_._

_Well break threw _

_._

_._

_._

_Spreading its poison and corruption_

_._

_._

_._

_Pleasure and submission is the greatest incentive to our sin._

_**=XXX= **_

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone im soo happy with all the reviews for this fanfic! :D and I hope you like this one me and my brother worked really hard on this one. _ really! Hard and man this took longer then I thought. Lol oh well here you guys go enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Mafia boss and the broken blossom

**Author:** Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M (warning this short is dark, Rape and has violent parts. This is not for the faint of heart. You have been warned.)

**Prompt:** Mob Boss

**Summary:** She's an innocent victim; He is a hunter a criminal of the weak. two worlds well meet black melts into white blurring into grey.

=XXX=

Like a raven in the night

.

.

.

Stalking his prey, he would watch her every move

.

.

.

Till he struck capturing her in his claws

=XXX=

_**T**__h__e M__**a**__f__i__**a**__B__**o**__s__s__**a**__n__**d**__t__**h**__e__**b**__ro__k__**e**__n__**B**__l__o__**s**__s__o__**m **_

The Haruno's use to be known as one of the most wealthy families in Kohona. That is until there business when under, as left his wife and child taking loans form one of the most feared families of the mob. Sakura's once cheerful and loving mother has fallen into the depths of depression, borrowing more money from the Uchiha family to fill her empty void by drinking. It was long before she would do something unforgiveable to her own daughter and the man she forced herself to forget. This time, He put a broad smile to his face and neared the woman again. As he took out a small pocket knife from his back pocket he flicked it open reveling the shape metal blade as it shined in the moon light. He would place it over her top sliding it down slowly teasing her with the blade. In a swift movement he cut her tang top strap, as he pushed the sharp end of the blade into her skin deeply as it bleed crimson liquid as it left a deep enough cut around her right breast as the blood trickled down staining what was left of her top as he left a permanent scar. His face was blurred out from what she could remember as she was brought back from her thoughts hearing a familiar voice.

"Useless!... you are useless" The hit left a red mark on her pale face, as the young pinkette fell to the floor sobbing softly. the drunken woman shouted as she slurred her words, throwing the glass bottle at her daughter. as the glass broke hitting her hard. as the young female screamed and cried harder.

"Shut up! useless bitch! My life was much better without you" the drunken woman dragged the pinkette throwing her in a dark room that was to be her room locking the door and leaving her in the empty darkness a lone. Sakura cried as she clawed at the door, she would give up shortly angered and sadden she would throw her chair threw the bolted glass window, as she climbed out to her freedom.

Sakura ran as far as she could limp from when she fell she would find her way in a dark alley. leaning agents the cold stone wall holding her hand to her chest panting heavily. As heavy dangerous footsteps were closing and closer panic came over her again, a she pushed her self-agents the wall more moving along. The uneasy feeling in her stomach was stronger now as she had the great urge to run.

An M80 bullet hit the wall directly next to her it would have hit her if she hadn't moved to her right. Sakura whirled around seeing a huge dark shadow coming towards her. A tall hulking figure dressed in a black and white pin stripe suit, As she gasped when her green emerald eyes clashed with his dark oxen eyes. As he pointed his gun at her again, as she duked under his bullets once again running blind with panic into the next alley, hearing the bullets pierce the stone walls next to her. Sakura fled as best her legs could carry her threw the darkness of the night. He was the directly behind her on her tail she could feel his presence more than see him, it terrified her even more. She wouldn't stop or dare to look over her shoulder. With her luck she would run directly into the next coming stone wall if she turned around. She could barely hear his voice "it's been to long my little pet"

BANG! Another bullet was shot as she dodge it barely as it hit the large metal dumpster, a scream erupted from her lips as she heard the weapon go off she would duck under the oncoming bullets, She kept running farther trying to avoided from getting shot or killed. Sakura smelled water she kept going as she saw an open area were a large stone fountain with an angle holding vise were the water flowed, behind she saw a large home she figured someone wealthy lived there and that someone was there so that she could call for help.

Sakura hurried threw the streets as she always looked around her surroundings, as she turned right running past the marble fountain, she bolted as she was about to jump the small front stairs, when she felt something ice cold press agents the back of her skull. A deep velvet booming voice spoke "hn…Move and I will blow your head off…"

Sakura closed her green eyes as she turned around slowly rising her arms up to surrender. "I…I'm sorry please don't shoot I surrender" she stuttered afraid of what might happen to her. The cold barrel that was placed on her head has been pulled away as he watched her tremble with new found fear as it amused him. She would stare at him as she backed away a bit as she didn't know what was worse living with a dead beat mother, or this monster.

"hn…good girl…it's not good to run away from me S.A.K.U.R.A you belong to me you always have." His voice was seductive in both terrifying and tempting. He would wrap his hand around her small wrist gripping it tightly as he forced her to move forward moving her towards the nearby park. Sakura's heart raced beating a load as she gulped in this man's grip. She was taken back when she saw the park it was grand, and filled with fresh flowers and was kept clean, there was even a section for children to play. The atmosphere simply was astounding – Sakura had to admit that. A beautiful, round moon hung high on the oil black sky, which was erratically dotted with thousands of twinkling stars despite being captured by this man. When they stopped moving she noticed they were in a secluded rest/picnic area it wasn't large but it was big enough for a few tables on the far right was a large fire place that was built in with a roof to stay dry from the rain.

The fireplace was still going on as someone left it to burn out on its own. With a sudden thunk sound she was pinned to the wall her body was covered by his as he towered her small from he clearly was around 6 foot compared to her 5" foot. She would only reach under his chest. Had she any idea just how much she turned him on? He was losing himself, his entire self-control, whenever she was around, whenever he saw her body, he could picture her pleasured facial expression, and heard her moans and sighs. Little did she know he knew everything that is to know about this pinkette he kept a watchful eye on her and watched her grow.

If Sasuke ever was impatient, then it was in situations like these. No words could describe just how much he just wanted to rip off every trace of cloth on her body and just take her then and there, careless about people would see them or if he would lose himself into complete lust. He was al-ready close to the border of letting go of every inch of control and just fuck her senseless. He knew better, though, though it did not help him much in situations like these.

Sasuke let his hand sneak up under her top to seek her left breast where he found the scar he had made on her. Softly, he let his thumb caress it, tracing the silky lines as if he could see it through the fabric of the top. His kisses left her lips and trailed all the way down to the scar, slowly and passionately, and he let his tongue trail the lines like his finger just had done."please…don't It…never healed properly…it ugly" she muttered when he touched her scare. Sasuke merely smiled agents her skin in approve of his handy work.

"You have no reason to remove it whatsoever. It is the proof that you belong to me and me only," he replied, kissing the scar once before moving upwards again, "I do not intend to let you go…" It should not have surprised her just how erect he was, but it did, and the thought of him inside her slapped her self-control furiously. Sasuke, too, was giving in, because suddenly he pushed her back against the wall once again, having failed at restraining his lust any longer, and nearly ripped her top while sliding it off her. Through the whole process his lust filled eyes pieced at her own questioning ones. He would unbutton his pants as they fell to his ankles he would run his hand over his womanhood rubbing her furiously as she let out an unwanted painful moan. He would move his hand under her pants wandered down between Sakura's warm flesh, one of his fingers sliding into her slit and rubbing her. Sasuke smirked when he felt how wet she already was. "You're so wet already? I must have done a good job." Oh how arousing it was, he could not wait until he would be hurried inside her wet warmth. Sakura's lips parted as she whimpered to his touch. Why was it him? This tall terrifying handsome man that knew he could control his little pet.

Shifting his weight Sasuke moved backward and little to position his erect member at her entrance. Sakura withered and thrashed into his touch. She rocked forward tapping into him slightly trying to fight to get away, She wasn't eager waiting to feel him, to feel the friction and sensation that would leave her senseless. Fingernails passed up and over Sasuke's sides as Sakura pressed them down into his back running them up and down his spine. "It's going to hurt so brace your elf. Though I can't wait to hear you screaming my name all night." Sakura was just as scared, as she was continued to fight agents him. It would hurt and she was not prepared for the overwhelming agony that it would cause her in the first few moments of him entering but it was worth it at the end maybe this could block out her horrid memories of her family. She would hang in there.

With a single thrust forward Sasuke made his entrance. He wanted to collapse and let his elbows buckle in his arms that were holding him up on either side of her. She was so warm and wet it made him tingle. The feel of being inside her was extraordinary Sasuke was going to enjoy this. "Oh Sakura…" Sakura's hands clasped down tightly onto his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh, Trying to pull him closer. The pain was indeed overwhelming but it thrilled him to no end.

She panted helplessly under him reeling in as much as she could into her spazzing lungs. Sasuke's head dropped down and landed in the crook of her neck. He bit her collarbone and left a soft kiss there before his lips traveled over to connect with hers. Sasuke then drew back his hip and pulled out of her and thrusted his hips forward again plunging deep into her. Jowl moved up and down as Sasuke kissed Sakura deeply. Making her cried muffled that followed after each pull and thrust. She whimpered into his mouth and her grip loosened on his back. Steadily she began to rock back and forth with him, Making the friction that flourished between them greater.

Sakura's walls began to tighten and implode. Sasuke began to feel a change in how easy it was to move in and out of her. At first it was so slippery and easy and now it was hard to shovel his member down into her. Finally Sakura screamed out his name and continuously did with each deep shove he gave. This was exactly what he wished for. Both his and her climax was coming. She felt her stomach tighten and curl into a tight knot. That was on the verge of snapping. Sasuke was sure feeling the same thing but both of them desperately wished it would not have to end so soon.

Letting himself calm down just a bit, the young man kissed the girl yet again, their tongues mingling sensually as he moved in between her legs. The pause was short – he was so greedy and impatient, longing – so he entered her again. Sakura moaned. It did not help him. It drove him to the edge of instantly, finding her voice once more as she caught her breathe and was able to keep up with it. Breathing grew easier for them both and it was so erratic. A few demands leaked out from her mouth just like the fluid that gushed out from her with Sasuke's heaving in and out. "Faster…" Sasuke gathered himself and quickened his pace. Following Sakura's please. After several minutes of him carrying on at the faster pace Sakura asked one more thing of him before the knot inside her tore apart at the seams. "Harder please…" Once more Sasuke bowed down to her plea and gave in he didn't have to be told twice, Going harder pushing himself past his limit. And he pumped himself in and out of her tight wet pussy a couple of times under the orgasm in order to bring her with him.

That was it. A few more thrusts and Sasuke and Sakura no longer could keep up with it. Each one's body gave in and Sakura let her orgasm go full-blown and so did Sasuke. Each one's body fluids came and mixed with each other. Sakura squirmed under Sasuke at the feel of his hot release. It was successful, for she came right after, moaning his name hoarsely as she rolled her hips up against him, Sakura's hands roamed aimlessly along the back of the dark haired Uchiha trying to sooth and put her new aching body to rest. Sasuke panted and pulled out of her and rolled off to the side leaning agents the stone wall next to her as he looked at her panting form he smirked as he griped her chin with his thumb and figure making her look up at him. "You will not leave me little blossom you belong to me" Sakura was forever bond to him, as he corrupted her sweet mind, into his own perfect woman.

=XXX=

Around and around and around we go

.

.

.

It's not much of a life you're living

.

.

.

It's not just something you take, it's given

.

.

.

Funny I'm the broken one and you're the who needed saving

.

.

.

I can't live without you It takes me all the way I want you to stay... Stay...

=XXX=

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait had to think about what to wright next I have another Sasuke and Sakura one I'm working. I hope you enjoyed this one. And please and keep up with the fav and the reviews! :D its al thanks to you guys that I'm still working on this. Thank you again everyone for your awesome support for my work! **

**I would also like to say thanks to:**

**crazymel2008: thank you for your review and I am in the process of working you're a few of your idea's such as Sakura as the teacher and Sasuke as the Studen and The nerd and bully one. So thank you very much for your support33**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Thank you thank you for you review33 it makes meh happy to know that there are people like you who enjoy a good story. :3**

**Jupiter Pickels: Thank you sooo much its great to know another Sas/Sak fan33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Teachers Pet

**Author:** Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Girl Dominant

**Summary:** Sakura's decides to teach Sasuke, that girls can be on top.

=XXX=

Let me show you something new

.

.

.

A forbidden thing only you and I can see

.

.

.

Let me take you to a place higher then you ever been

.

.

.

Let's push the binderies to a new level.

.

.

.

=XXX=

_**Teachers Pet**_

"Sasuke…SASUKE Uchiha! Wake up!" Sasuke's charcoal eyes fluttered slightly hearing his name as he finally till they opened fully. He looked up to see the class staring at him and his teacher yelling at him. His teacher, Miss. Sakura Haruno, noticed that Sasuke fell asleep again. Why was he so tired? Most likely the projects…Sakura taught AP Literature and ALWAYS gave projects without fail. But now the light was on him.

Sakura sighed and pushed her glasses a tad bit, "Sasuke Uchiha…as I may recall, I am the teacher here. Do you deny that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked down in faking he was in shame, "hn… No…Mam…"

Sakura walked by Sasuke's seat, "And as the teacher, I must be respected and known throughout the class for the entire time. Is THAT statement true?" Miss Haruno stated bluntly to her ravened hair student.

Sasuke nodded quietly, "Yes…"

Sakura would lightly hit Sasuke on the back of his head with the clear blue clipboard she was carrying, "Then WHY must you always fall asleep in my class? You are a bright student with a bright future, but that is no excuse! One more time and you will get kicked out of my class! Im not like Mr.s Uzamaki and let this slide all the time do I make myself clear?" Sasuke nodded shyly as the bell rang ending class.

Neji would follow Sasuke as he consoled him, "Oh Sasuke, don't take Miss. Haruno personally. She would give us a week's detention the moment we lost our focus in class. Guess she just wants us to success in the future " Sasuke wondered, as he shrugged his shoulders throwing his backpack over his shoulder "Then why didn't give ME a long detention? I fell asleep in class after all."Neji wondered and muttered a questionable answer out, "Maybe she thinks your special."

Sasuke went up to the second floor were Miss. Haruno's Biology class room after school, "Sakura?" No one else knew that Sakura and Sasuke had a lover's relationship. No one would ever find out, Sakura hid the secret well. But it was true that they were nearly caught several times having sex in the classroom, But so far so good.

Sakura sat down, crossing her legs as she leaned her elbows on the table looking up the handsome young man before her, "Sasuke…why do you fall asleep in my class?IS my lessons that boring?...To much Homework…or is it sex? For if you keep slacking and sleeping, no more sex until you improve."

Sasuke closed his dark cool charcoal eyes as he spoke calmly leaning in forward getting closer to her, "Nope… It's just the homework…hn… Please Sakura; I don't think you can cut sex out of my life…you know all too well its fucking amazing" Sakura smirked at him as she got up and walked around her desk she sitting down on her dark wooden desk facing him she would pull off her red glasses off slowly placing them down on her desk next to her revealing her bright jade eyes to him, "Come here." He needn't be told twice as he came closer placing his hand on her cheek gently as they kissed passionately and sucked on each other's lips. Sakura would lick his lips slowly as she nipped his lower lip as he let out a soft moan granting her tongue excess into his mouth as she played with his fighting for dominance Sakura skillfully won over him, Carefully, Sakura's hands started moving towards Sasuke's crotch rubbing him through the thick fabric of his jeans teasing him his cock would become harder with each touch she made. She would skillfully unbuckled his pants. His eight inch cock sprung freely from its clothed cage. Sakura would whisper seductively into the shell of his ear nibbling at the flesh, "Let me give you a love lesson SAS-UKE…" Grabbing the boy by his collar, Sakura drew him as close as possible.

"You are such an ass." And then she kissed him feverishly, her hands roaming everywhere on his back, neck and hair, and his hands on her hips, torso, breast and face. Sakura noticed something tugging her white button down shirt and realized that the raven-haired Uchiha now was stripping her impatiently. "Out here?...why don't I close the blinds" she asked distractedly between kisses. "Shhh!" he silenced her boldly, still talking breathlessly between hot kisses, "Do not try and lecture me."

Sakura smirked as she shook her head no to him as she got up and pushed him down on her desk, Her hands did not stop their mission, and she soon slid his top off, discarding it care-lessly on the ground around them. Then, pushing him harder against the desh, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her thighs rubbing sensually closely against his hips and her crotch against his erection. He noticed how she mewled against his lips by the feeling, and he pushed himself as close as possible, gaining a similar reaction but on an entirely other and more exciting level. He felt himself harden yet furthermore, noticing how shivers ran up and down his entire body and how his belly burned with passion and tightness. She would make her way sliding her long slender fingers down his sides as they reached the hem of his pants, she would un-bottom them pulling down his pants as they fell to the floor.

It should not have surprised her just how erect he was, but it did, and the thought of him inside her slapped her self-control furiously. Sasuke, too, was giving in, because suddenly he pushed her lacey red bra groping her soft B-Cup breast playing with the tender bud, having failed at restraining her lust any longer, Through the whole process, their lust-clouded eyes had been linked with each other, each knowing just how the other one felt. Undressing each other could not be done fast enough.

They were naked in an instant at first; she would guide his large cock over her wet pussy, teasing him by straddling him. Sakura let a soft moan escape, clenching her hand into a fist, arching her back as she was on top of him. She grinned as she stopped straddling him, before she finally pushed his cock into her tight folds. Both their bodies were filled with pleasure beyond compare. Her pussy clamped down around his pulsing member in want. Sasuke grunted heavily with every thrust she gave riding him to how tight she was. "You're so tight…" He said onto her ear, grunting heavily still and nibble on her earlobe. She pumped his hard and thick cock slowly in and out of her pussy. He loved the fact that she was so tight. She moved faster as his hard throbbing cock twitched inside her pussy deeply, hitting her womb fiercely.

Sasuke moved his hands smoothly over her sides before they rested to her hips, holding onto her. Her moans grew loader with each new thrust that entered. "OH! S- Sakura! R-Right there! AHH yes! Fuck me harder!" Sakura didn't need to be told twice she would move harder and faster hitting her g-spot every time, as Sasuke ran his nails down her back with how great it felt how her pussy milked him perfectly. Had she any idea just how much she turned him on? He was losing himself, his entire self-control, whenever she was around, whenever he saw her body, her pleasured facial expression, and heard her moans and sighs. "Ah… ahh… ahhh… ahhhh…" Her and Sasukes moans, pants, gasps, and screams echoed through the dimmed classroom. They touched each other like they owned one another, and in a way, they did. She touched with affection and love. In a way, it almost made Sasuke wish for things that he could never forgave himself for wanting. She understood his possessiveness and the forbidden love that they both gave into. Sakura calmed herself by watching the Uchiha's face closely, tears of pleasure and pain streaming down her face. She never looked more beautiful to Sasuke then when her face streaked with tears of passion. Their skin glistened more with sweat as they both were coming close to their sweet release. She would move slowly up and down on his member pumping him bringing him so close over the edge. "Fuck, Sakura!" Sasuke said in such a manner that he couldn't help but curse when her tight pussy clenched around his cock more, telling him she was about to come as he was so close to coming with her. He shouted her name every time she pulled in and out of her. At last, with one last thrust, her entire body shook rapidly, As she came and soon he followed after her releasing his hot seed inside her.

The clock on the wall next to the thick door read 6:08 pm when Sasuke and Sakura stopped having sex. Almost two hours were already gone since school ended for everyone from the students to most of the faculty member's, Sasuke was lying on Sakura's desk as the two of them snuggles for a bit more. It wasn't long before the two redressed and got ready to leave, heading home heading their separate ways once again.

Sasuke nipped at her neck leaving a red mark, "hn…Sakura…won't you get fired and I get expelled if our relationship is found out? Sakura…I fear for the safety of our reputations now… Sakura…I don't want to see you with anyone else…or have you out of my life "She giggles softly as she kissed his cheek gently, "You won't…I love you Saskue…always…always..."

**=XXX=**

_It always seems Impossible_

_._

_._

_._

_Until It's done_

_._

_._

_._

_Don't hesitate to take what is rightfully your's_

**=XXX= **

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the next story I decided to this one from a request :D I hope you enjoy this one-shot I didn't think much of it but I had to do a lot of thinking haha when switching it around with Sakura being the dominating one and the teacher haha well I will do another Teacher and Student one were Sasuke is the teacher and Sakura is the student later on for those who want it that way. The next story will be up as soon as I can so please be patient and wait. :D thank you again for all my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! :D and I thought I would give you a special Sasuke and Sakura X-Mass Lemon Short3 I also want to say thank you sooo much for your loving and awesome support without you guys I wouldn't be able to continue wrighting for everyone here. So thank again and here is my gift to you my fellow readers. One more fanfic for this year and don't worry there will be more coming with the next year. :D **

_**Note that in this sakura has a puppy and his name is Sosuke not Sasuke lol its similar b/c she still has strong feelings for him.**_

**Title:** My Christmas Wish

**Author:** Sammiekinz09

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Bondage/missionary

**Summary:** After giving out her Christmas gifts to her friends for the holiday on December 23 the day before Christmas Eve, Sakura sat by her windowsill as she gazes up at the beautiful night sky as she makes a wish on the star on Christmas Eve to see her beloved Sasuke once again. Little did she know she would get her wish weather she really wanted it or not.

**=XXX=**

_Frost grows outside the window_

_._

_._

_._

_First Kiss under the mistletoe _

_._

_._

_._

_When the snow is falling Down, You know that Santa is back in town_

_._

_._

_I've been Bad, I've been Good_

_._

_._

_._

_I've been everything I should_

**=XXX=**

It was around the afternoon on December 23 the village of Kohona had a visitor Jack Frost as the village was full of snow and was busting with busy people shopping and running errands as others coming back from their missions to spend it with friends and family. Sakura was walking down the street in tight black leggings that covered her toned legs she wore her usual black shinobi boots and a long sleeve red top with her family emblem on the back. She carried a bag filled with many gifts wrapped neatly and beautifully decorated walking with her was her small black lab puppy that happily followed her. She would make her way to al her friends' homes passing out there gifts as thank you everything they have done. That included Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Ten-Ten and her Sensei Kakashi and Tsunade. Each gift was matched to what they needed or what they liked most. Naruto two months' worth of Raman, Tsunade a bottle of Saki, Hinanta a basket filled with spa items for a good relaxation, for her best friend Ino a purple top she knew her friend was eyeing as for Ten-Ten and Lee she got Ten-Ten a new scroll with a few new weapons and Lee she got him a new first aid kit. Seeing that she managed to hand out all the gifts she deiced it was time to head back home her pup followed cutely behind her with his stubby legs, she couldn't help but giggle at his cute action she knew he was still growing, around his neck was a blue leaf head band that had a crack in the center this belonged to someone she loved very dearly.

"Sosuke! Come on boy lets go home" Sakura knelt down picking up the happy puppy in her arms. She noticed that her day went by pretty fast as it was already close to six. Once she got home she would place Sosuke on the floor as he ran around her hyper like as he dashed into the bed room to get his toy playing with it. Sakura smiled watching him as she thought back when she found in injured and alone she couldn't help but take him in she fell for him and wanted to take care of the young pup. She would stretch as she made her way into the kitchen cooking a small dinner for herself and poured some dog food into Sosukes bowl with some fresh water which he eagerly lapped up and munched on his dinner. She cooking something easy and simple teriyaki chicken and rice that she had already made the day before, it was quite but she liked it. Finishing her meal and cleaning up the mess she had made. She yawned patting the pup's head gently she needed to go to bed early she had a Christmas party to go to with all her friends.

Sakura sat by her windowsill that was next to her bed. She couldn't stay asleep it was already midnight, as she gazes up at the beautiful clear night sky as it made the white blanket of snow look more breathtaking, as she closed her eyes holding her hands together she made a wish upon the star on Christmas Eve "I wish to see Sasuke once again…" she whispered and laughed softly at the thought of her childish wish. She would shake the thought off as she went back to sleep as puppy slept peacefully at the end of her bed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Could be heard from her front door that broke threw her deep slumber, Sosuke barked pawing at the door for her to come along. Sakura would groan slowly getting out her warm bed following the pup to the front door as she mumbled a few incoherent things before opening the heavy door. As she was just wearing a bag long shirt that covered her just enough.

Sakura gazed at the sight before her. This was unexpected to say the least. Team Hebi, but minus Sasuke, was on her doorstep at 3am on Christmas morning she never thought she would see something like this happen to her. The red head, Karin was it? Looked a bit sour or just wasn't too happy to be here, Then there was a freaky fish guy that reminded her like Kisame he wasn't too bad looking, Suigetsu she pondered? Suigetsu was smirking happily at Karin, almost as though he enjoyed watching her see the anger build up inside her. The last one was, Juugo, he was the tallest of the three, with flaming orange hair that reminded her of Naruto's old jump suit from their genining years. While he had a few birds on his broad shoulders and seemed to be the calmest of the group. Sakura glanced at the clock in her living room. The digital clock flashed red threw the dim room showing it was 3:05 am. Realising they didn't appear to be leaving any time soon, she sighed and put her hands on her hips, staring at each of them in turn. Finally, she'd had enough she needed to know why they were here bothering her of all nights.

"Can I enquire as to _why_ you are standing at my door at 3 in the morning?" She sighed tiredly.

She needed her beauty rest for the Christmas party later on that day, and being up so early was /not/ her idea of fun. She gazed at them for a little longer, and it was a while before anyone spoke.

"Sasuke-kun seemed to think you deserved a present." Karin spat, obviously disgusted with the idea.

"He didn't want deliver it, so he sent Karin, but I knew she might ditch it in the river or feed it to a wild animal if she came alone, so I followed her…and hey is that your dog? It kinda looks like Sasuke but cuter ha ha" Suigetsu took great pleasure in grinning evilly at the red head.

Sakura suppressed a shudder at the thought. What kind of teammates were these people? They really needed one of Kakashi-sensei'sor even Guy's lessons on teamwork. She turned her attention to Juugo, who opened his mouth to speak calmly to her.

"I knew these two would fight. I came along to keep order."

Sakura looked over all of them. "But if you're all here…then…who's with Sasuke?"

The team looked at one another as Karin fixed her glasses quickly.

"AH Shit..." Was the unanimous response.

Karin bunged a small scroll held closed with crimson ribbon at her, and the three raced off towards the woods at the back of her house. Sakura shook her head. They were worse than Naruto! Looking back at the scroll she had been given, her heart sank. Was this all he could manage? After all those years of friendship? After they tried so hard to bring him back? All he could manage was a lousy piece of paper?

She tried to keep a neutral face as she opened the scroll, putting the ribbon to one side for later use. The scroll contained just two words.

Look up.

Sasuke's neat writing gracefully looped across the tiny paper. Sakura looked at it in confusion for a few seconds, but obediently raised her eyes to the horizon. The Uchiha must have been working on his fire jutsus, for there, against the deep blue sky, 'Merry Christmas Sakura' was written, in the same handwriting as Sasuke's, except this was written in pure, orange and red flames.

She gaped at it and took a photo quickly with her mobile phone, so she would always remember it Sosuke barked jumping up and down with excitement and fear seeing the floating flames in the air. The flames died out after about 10 minutes, but Sakura remained where she stood, gazing in wonder at the spot where the writing had been. So deep in wonder was she, that she didn't notice the pale skinned young man, with familiar onyx eyes and spiky blue/black hair, approaching her. In fact, she didn't even notice when he stood next to her, until he gently touched her arm, making her jump out of her skin. Turning, her jaw dropped. Sasuke had always been taller than her, but now she only came up to his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" She managed to whisper, before he pulled her arm gently, pulling her into his warm embrace. They remained like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other's eyes, but it didn't last.

He kissed her softly on the lips and she reveled in how soft his own lips were, how his hands seemed so at ease, running themselves up and down her back, into her hair and around her waist. A few minutes later he reluctantly pulled away, hesitating before he gave her another kiss on her wide forehead and murmuring into her ear seductively. Sasuke took Sakura's hand as he laid her back to her room. She blushed dark as she was more surprised that this was happening "surely this has to be a dream right?...even if so I didn't get you a gift Sasuke…" she gazed up at the tall handsome man before her.

"hn…Annoying….you know that" He stated bluntly smirking at her as he pulled a red ribbon from his back pocket, it was just like the one he used to wrap the scroll neatly with. He would look down seeing that small black Lab pup followed them in looking at him curiously he saw his old headband around the neck. He would shoo Sosuke at of the room locking the door behind him him. "Now where wore we…" his smooth voice spook that made Sakura's body tingle.

Pressure was applied to her body forcing her to incline back and fall down into the mattress. Sasuke crouched above her looking down at Sakura who seemed to hold a face filled with curiosity. As usual Sasuke had a stoic shimmering and radiating off the features of his face that held emotions only she could see. Why did he always have to be so serious, and during the times when showing it mattered the most? It literally killed her seeing him this way, even more so during moments such as this but even so she knew he could only show her what she really meant to him. A hand lifted and her fingers stroked over the surface of his smooth skin on the side of his face. Fingers brushed over his chiseled cheek and trailed down across his neck, A soft groan came from him when she touched him gently.

Sakura's eyes closed tightly and her chest heaved up while her lungs took in a breath of oxygen. Even her touch stimulated anything from him, yet he did wonders to her. Could command and bring out every reaction possible. She was weak when it came to him. Hesitant to reopen her eyes and look back up at him, her fingers roamed across the area of his chest and fondled with the ends of his loosely tied shirt. Then her eyes half opened and were focused at the firm pale skin that was visible without the ivory fabric of his shirt being in the way.

Once more she tried to breathe in and out to calm her racking nerves. But it was not useful, More of a failure breathing to try and keep calm, then not breathing at all, Made her look like a nervous child. Her breath hitched as she felt Sasuke lean down closer to be by her. His breath looming just inches away from the left side of her neck where he positioned his head. Teeth wanting to bit her lip as his thigh slid down to intervene between her lower area. She wanted to speak and put it all on hold, Sasuke smirked at her reaction he loved how he could easily do this to her, he didn't want anyone else to have her.

Tensing under him she did her best to stay in her state of mind. What the hell did he plan to do with that? Whatever it was she must not have had the creativity in her head to match what he had. "…Sasuke, what exactly do –" Set of fingers landed on her lips and pressed down firmly cutting her off and he gave a quick smirk and she about squealed at the sight of seeing him smile in that mischievous way even if it was brief. Other hand went ahead and laid the headband across her eyes. Now cutting off her vision to attend to her cut off words. "You won't be seeing anything." Words were deep and whispered. Hushed to the point she could barely hear them. At the moment she was extremely happy at least she had her ability to hear still. He would then take the take the red ribbon and tie her wrist together infusing strong chakra threw them.

The band was taken into both his hands and Sasuke let his lips collapse down to cover her lips now instead of the set of fingers that traced her soft pink lips. Beneath Sakura withered and took in a deep sudden breath to the new sensation. With a tug Sasuke finished fastening the headband around her eyes. His hand would move slowly down her sides as his fingures traced the outline of her panties pushing the top up more. He would rub her clit playfully with his thumb and index figure till she got wet.

Shifting his weight Sasuke moved backward and little to position his erect member at her entrance. Sakura withered and thrashed into his touch. She rocked forward tapping into him slightly trying to fight to get away, She wasn't eager waiting to feel him, to feel the friction and sensation that would leave her senseless. Fingernails passed up and over Sasuke's sides as Sakura pressed them down into his back running them up and down his spine. "It's going to hurt so brace yourself, though I can't wait to hear you screaming my name all morning."

Body shifted into a new position and Sasuke's thigh rubbed the inside of her thigh. Sasuke moved in a bigger movement with his as Sasuke still kept her tongued tied and muted for the moment. Pulling away Sasuke allowed their lips to detached from one another as he drug his lips across her cheek and down over into the room of her neck. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone and her by her ear. A quiver was sent throughout her and she tried desperately to haul in breaths to make up for her lose of air. With a single thrust forward Sasuke made his entrance. He wanted to collapse and let his elbows buckle in his arms that were holding him up on either side of her. She was so tight, warm and wet it made him tingle with pleasure. The feel of being inside her was extraordinary Sasuke was going to enjoy this. "Oh Sakura…" She panted helplessly under him reeling in as much as she could into her spazzing lungs. Sasuke's head dropped down and landed in the crook of her neck. He bit her collarbone and left a soft kiss there before his lips traveled over to connect with hers. Sasuke then drew back his hip and pulled out of her and thrusted his hips forward again plunging deep into her. Jowl moved up and down as Sasuke kissed Sakura deeply. Making her cried muffled that followed after each pull and thrust. She whimpered into his mouth and her grip loosened on his back. Steadily she began to rock back and forth with him. Making the friction that flourished between them greater.

Sakura's walls began to tighten and implode. Sasuke began to feel a change in how easy it was to move in and out of her. At first it was so slippery and easy and now it was hard to shovel his member down into her. Finally Sakura screamed out his name and continuously did with each deep shove he gave. This was exactly what he wished for. Both his and her climax was coming. She felt her stomach tighten and curl into a tight knot. That was on the verge of snapping. Sasuke was sure feeling the same thing but both of them desperately wished it would not have to end so soon. Sasuke would untie her wrist setting them free.

Finding her voice once more as she caught her breathe and was able to keep up with it. Breathing grew easier for them both and it was so erratic. A few demands leaked out from her mouth just like the fluid that gushed out from her with Sasuke's heaving in and out. "Faster Sasuke…" Sasuke gathered himself and quickened his pace. Following Sakura's please. After several minutes of him carrying on at the faster pace Sakura asked one more thing of him before the knot inside her tore apart at the seem's. "Harder Sasuke…" Once more Sasuke bowed down to her plea and gave in. Going harder pushing himself past his limit, as part of her blindfold became lose revealing one jade eye.

That was it. A few more thrusts and Sasuke and Sakura no longer could keep up with it. Each one's body gave in and Sakura let her orgasm go full-blown and so did Sasuke. Each one's body fluids came and mixed with each other. Sakura squirmed under Sasuke at the feel of his hot release. Sakura's hands roamed aimlessly along the back of the dark haired Uchiha trying to sooth and put her new aching body to rest. Sasuke panted and pulled out of her and rolled off to the side.

Slinging an arm over her side Sasuke pulled Sakura in tight. Trying to hold her tight and clam her. Damn she hurt but it's what came with the typical ministrations of love. Clinging to deep breaths of air Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest. Her fingers clenching onto his skin while her other hand and fingers brushed through his hair. She wanted to sob and cry her love to him. Though she silently sobbed and choked up beneath it all.

After moments of rest Sasuke was able to take full control of his body. His motions being fluent again. Sakura had been blindfolded the whole time with her one eye still uncovered from earlier. This made Sasuke smile in a mysterious way. It was not that he liked to see her suffer in a usual and cruel way through all this. But it added a touch to Sakura that he could not exactly point out. His hand grabbed onto the material covering her eyes and he yanked it up letting her have her full vision back.

Blinking her eyes Sakura's eyes that was covered focused from being uncovered. Sakura tipped her head back to look at Sasuke a smile spreading across her facial features. She grimaced a little as the pain once more was dominant but she knew love caused pain and she grew to accepting it. "I love you Sasuke." Her words were filled with true meaning and Sasuke could not help but grin back to her. Sakura's about flipped when she saw Sasuke grin. Did he really grin? She kept asking her self. And indeed he did grin. She wanted to melt and the next thing she heard immediately made her melt into a puddle. "I love you too." Sasuke words actually now had meaning to them. She felt something tagging along with them not instead of just being letters put together. He would kiss deeply and passionitly as his whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Happy Christmas, my Sakura." He stressed the 'my', and then he was gone, leaving a shocked pink haired kunoichi alone once again.

She ran her fingers over her lips. Suddenly, she really didn't mind that she had been woken up at 3am. Santa Claus had come a little earlier than expected, and he didn't wear red fur, but had dark black eyes and skin as pale as moonlight…

She could hear the scratches on her door

**=XXX=**

_I've Been checking my list twice_

_._

_._

_._

_Waking up under a lit tree_

_._

_._

_._

_One wish came true, you're here with me_

_**=XXX=**_


End file.
